Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant
by Diri-chan
Summary: Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?
1. Prologue

_Titre :_ Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent autour de mes fanfictions, je ne fais que m'amuser avec des oeuvres qui me plaisent.

_Personnages :_ Tout les personnages existant dans Vampire Diaries sont susceptibles d'apparaître dans ma fanfiction. Les personnages principaux seront Elena, Damon et Stefan.

_Couple :_ Damon & Elena

_Rating :_ La fanfiction comportera des scènes violentes. Aucune autre mise en garde pour le moment.

_Résumé :_ Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?

… **Prologue …**

L'aiguille pénètre son bras, lui arrachant un grognement. Il n'a pas mal. Ou en tout cas, pas d'une douleur nouvelle, mais il sait. Il connait la souffrance à venir et déjà, Stefan appuie et le venin pénètre dans ses veines, dans son organisme. Brulant, irradiant tout sur son passage. Le grognement se fait plus roque, plus profond, plus terrible alors que la douleur s'étend avec une lenteur insupportable. Cela ne cessera jamais. Le grognement devient cri et le cri se transforme en halètement. Il perd pied.

Stefan se redresse en le regardant. Il tient encore la seringue. Damon ne l'a pas senti quitter son bras. Alors que son corps lui parait être d'une extrême sensibilité, il ne sent plus rien. Il ferme les yeux et hurle de nouveau. De rage. Avec un effort désespéré, il parvient à se tourner sur le flanc. Il veut se redresser, il veut se lever et arracher le cœur de ce vampire. De son frère. Un cri bien moins viril passe ses lèvres alors que ses bras cèdent avant qu'il n'ait cherché à y mettre le moindre poids.

La porte de la cellule claque. Les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Stefan remonte dans la partie « civile » du manoir. Zach l'attends là, avec un regard de reproche, comme s'il pouvait le juger. Comme s'il avait le moindre pouvoir ou la moindre capacité à cela. Un corps plus vieux que lui mais un esprit si jeune. Si enfantin, incapable de comprendre le pouvoir de destruction engendré par un vampire comme Damon. Zach savait tout cela … Il connaissait l'ancienneté de celui qu'il nommé « oncle » et c'est comme un enfant qu'il annonça.

_« Oncle Stefan, on l'entend hurler à l'autre bout de la maison._

_- Je tâcherai de le réduire au silence, si cela est dérangeant._

_- Ce serait mieux … Au cas où. »_

Stefan laissa l'humain à ses réflexions. Il a une cache, dans sa chambre, pour ce genre de situation. Il soulève le tapis usé jusqu'à la toile. Dessous se trouve une petite trappe. Il l'ouvre et savoure le grincement provoqué. Que de souvenirs. Sans hésiter, il plonge dans la cachette. Ce n'est pas très large mais assez haut pour tenir debout et assez long pour y ranger de nombreuses choses. Elle se trouve dans le mur, à l'étage d'en dessous. Les murs sont tellement épais dans ces vieilles maisons … et même si quelqu'un trouvait qu'il sonne creux, comment en découvrir l'entrée ...

Il ouvrit un coffre en bois ancien où se trouvait la parfaite panoplie du chasseur de vampire … Au cas où Damon déraperait. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son humanité auprès de Lexi, cette idée le hantait. Et si son frère se montrait pire que lui… Si son frère se montrait trop dangereux. Ce qui était presque risible face à ses propres atrocités, mais s'il ne pouvait se retenir, il le retiendrait lui. Alors il s'était équipé. Veine de Vénus. Pieux. Et surtout, ce petit objet, une muselière de la grande époque. De l'époque de leurs morts, lorsque les humains de la ville avait eu vingt-sept vampires à traquer et à capturer. Ce n'était pas une absolue nécessité, mais Damon faisait un peu trop de bruit et avec les crocs à l'air, il pouvait toujours tenter de mordre. Lui-même n'en aurait pas gravement souffert mais Zach descendait de temps à autre. Un accident est si vite arrivé … Et Damon est impulsif. Il pourrait très bien tuer leur neveu, sans l'ombre d'un remord, ouvrant la maison à tous les vampires de passage par la même occasion. Et cela, seulement pour se sentir rassasier quelques instants. Irraisonnable et irréfléchi.

Stefan laissa la veine de Vénus en place. Zach en faisait pousser et savait la concentrer correctement. Avoir un stock personnel pouvait être néanmoins utile. Les pieux étaient sans intérêt. Il récupéra uniquement la muselière. Majoritairement de fer, l'arrière était néanmoins en cuir. Ou l'avait été à une époque, la lanière était craquelée, ouverte par endroit, déchirée et blanchie. Rien qu'un vampire affaibli ne pourrait arracher. Il saisit une chainette, qui trainait au milieu d'autres engins de contentions, qu'il glissa à la place du cuir. Cela tiendrait. Il l'observa néanmoins un moment, pensif. Il aimait son frère. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Il l'avait forcé à cette vie par amour, après tout. Mais il détestait ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il était capable de faire à présent. Alors, il se devait de le maîtriser … Dans une cinquantaine d'année, après la vie d'Elena, il retournerait le chercher. Il le nourrirait et lui expliquerait son geste. Il voulait juste un break. 150 ans de haine, de violence, … Il voulait une vie, de durée humaine, de calme et de bonheur auprès d'elle.

Il était prêt à tout pour ça. Et même à le tuer…

Depuis sa cellule, Damon le maudissait. Il était prêt à supplier pour un écureuil, un petit lapin ou un bébé labrador. Peu importe… mais du sang. Il en avait besoin. Il sentait à présent avec plus de clairvoyance que jamais son cœur, pomper le peu de sang qu'il lui restait. Il sentait le passer dans ses veines comme du feu liquide, comme des milliers de lames, … Tout son corps n'était plus que douleur. Il gisait sur le dos, à moitié conscient. Pitoyable. De toutes ses forces il se concentrait sur une seule et unique tâche : appeler Caroline. Il avait établi le lien avec elle, elle devait l'entendre et il fallait qu'il l'amène à se rendre à la Pension et à ouvrir cette porte. Ensuite il pourrait la saigner à blanc et s'occuper de son petit frère. Ensuite. D'abord, ouvrir cette cage et se nourrir.

Des pas dans les escaliers auraient pu le faire se redresser, péniblement, s'il n'avait pas reconnu ceux de son frère. A croire qu'il venait toujours pour briser sa concentration … La porte s'ouvrit et se referma tranquillement. Stefan n'était pas stressé, il savait qu'il pouvait maîtriser son frère à présent. Damon avait toujours été le plus fort, à cause de son régime alimentaire, mais à présent qu'il ne se nourrissait plus du tout, c'était une autre histoire. Damon ouvrit les yeux, épuisé par la famine. Son regard se figea immédiatement sur l'instrument de torture. Une muselière. Il n'en avait pas vu depuis … Depuis Katherine. Ses souvenirs envahirent alors le peu de conscience qu'il avait encore et il eut l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la forêt tout autour de lui. Les grincements des roues du chariot lui revinrent en mémoire suivit du battement effréné de son cœur. A l'époque, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était humain et il courait pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Une femme. Une vampire. Une déesse. Leur déesse. Leur amour. Stefan courait avec lui. Ensemble, ils la délivreraient de ce cauchemar. Ils avaient réussi à la sortir de la cage où elle était enfermée. Droguée avec de la veine de Vénus, elle ne pouvait se libérer ou fuir. Sa mâchoire, aux courbes si douces, était déformée par un engin ignoble. Une muselière.

Une main se referma sur ses cheveux, le forçant à revenir à la réalité. Une autre main, dure, lui fit ouvrit la bouche et la muselière se glissa à l'intérieur rendant ses crocs inutilisables. Stefan serra la chaine autant que possible, forçant la mâchoire du prédateur à reculer dans une position contre nature, avant de déformer et de refermer l'un des maillons sur un autre, cadenassant l'engin.

_«Tu vas t'affaiblir au point de ne plus pouvoir ni bouger, ni parler. Dans une semaine ta peau se desséchera. Tu te momifieras. Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant. Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne. Plus jamais. »_

C'était une promesse. La promesse d'un monde en paix. Damon grogna méchamment à travers le bâillon et darda un regard fou sur son frère. Durant de très longues secondes, ses yeux couleurs aciers restèrent figés sur sa proie. Lui aussi avait une promesse à faire. Une promesse de guerre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

_Titre :_ Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent autour de mes fanfictions, je ne fais que m'amuser avec des oeuvres qui me plaisent.

_Personnages :_ Tous les personnages existant dans Vampire Diaries sont susceptibles d'apparaître dans ma fanfiction. Les personnages principaux seront Elena, Damon et Stefan.

_Couple :_ Damon & Elena

_Rating :_ La fanfiction comportera des scènes violentes. Aucune autre mise en garde pour le moment.

_Résumé :_ Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?

_Note :_ Actuellement 8 chapitres ont été écrit.

… **Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar …**

_Ce qu'on nous cache peut nous blesser._

Elena resta un long moment devant son journal, ne sachant que dire de plus, quoi ajouter. Ce qu'on nous cache peut nous blesser. Stefan lui cachait absolument tout, à croire que la plus anodine de ses actions renfermait d'immenses secrets. Au plus elle avait l'impression de s'approcher, d'apprendre à le connaitre, au plus elle s'apercevait qu'il n'en était rien. Mais abandonner serait si simple… Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la couverture de cuir de son journal avant de se décider. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'écrire. Elle devait d'abord comprendre.

La Pension était un endroit vieux, légèrement angoissant mais qui pouvait paraitre très charmant, en fonction de la lumière du moment. La veille, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Stefan avait sonné assez souvent chez elle pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même. Néanmoins, elle resta un moment à observer la porte. Mal à l'aise. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Et s'il n'avait ni envie de la voir, ni envie de lui parler ? Le problème « Damon » était un problème réglé, mais ce n'était pas la seule ombre à leurs vies malheureusement … Et alors que Jérémy sombrait dans la mélancolie, elle avait plus besoin d'un confident que jamais. D'un ami. D'un compagnon. De lui. Elle avança la main et frappa la porte, timidement. Mal enclenchée, cette dernière s'ouvrit.

_« Heho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Stefan ? »_

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans les couleurs de la Pension. Cet endroit était tout simplement gigantesque, Stefan pourrait très bien être dans sa chambre et ne pas l'entendre même si elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Ce qu'elle n'oserait pas faire, bien entendu. Elle avança d'un pas et la porte se referma d'elle-même, claquant avec force contre la chambranle, faisant faire un bond à son cœur. Elle serra ses bras autour de son sac. Elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée mais décidée à trouver le jeune homme. Le sol était couvert de tapis persan. Elle laissa courir ses yeux dessus intriguée par la multitude de détail, elle allait reprendre sa route vers le centre de la Pension lorsqu'un bruit étouffé attira son attention. Un grognement … humain. Une voix remplie de souffrance. Quelqu'un s'est-il blessé ? Elle voyait déjà la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux alors que son imagination vagabondait joyeusement. Stefan avait peut-être fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et attendait que son oncle arrive et le trouve pour l'emmener à l'hôpital ? A moins que ce soit son oncle qui se soit blessé ? Elle tourna vers les escaliers et souffla de soulagement en ne voyant personnes en bas. Elle hésita un moment avant de demander, la voix un peu tremblante :

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis une amie de Stefan … La porte …»_

Un gémissement rauque l'interrompit. Elle prit sur elle pour descendre les marches et elle arriva bientôt dans les caves. Elle avança vers l'origine du bruit et posa une main tremblante sur la porte renforcée qui la séparait de l'horreur absolue.

Damon était là. Enfermé. Le teint gris, couvert de sueur, visiblement malade. Des chaines entourées ses poignets et ses chevilles et un engin énorme recouvrait une partie de son visage. Elle poussa un hoquet de terreur et recula d'un pas avant de regarder vivement autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ou en tout cas, pas encore. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Elle se rua sur la porte s'en parvenir à décrocher son regard de l'homme. Damon poussa un gémissement, plaintif, en levant un regard fiévreux vers elle.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Je … Je vais te sortir de là. »_

Elle regarda vivement par-dessus son épaule avant de tenter de tirer le loquet. Ce dernier était aussi vieux que l'endroit et rouillé. Une décharge violente d'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affut, elle tremblait et ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. A quel moment la réalité est-elle devenue cauchemar ? A force de volonté, elle réussit à faire coulisser les ferrailles l'une contre l'autre. Elle allait ouvrir lorsqu'une main d'homme surgit dans son champ de vision et referma le loquet d'un geste sec. Elena poussa un cri de terreur en reculant dans la cave, s'éloignant sans le vouloir de la sortie. C'était l'oncle Zach qui était intervenu. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et résonnait à ses oreilles, assourdissant. Son esprit décrocha une seconde, lui faisant imaginer le pire. L'oncle était visiblement le coupable, allait-il la tuer pour s'assurer de son silence ? Elle était seule, avec lui, dans une cave, loin de tout. Elle pria une seconde de plus pour que Stefan arrive et les sorte de là, mais personne ne descendait les escaliers. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, elle se rattrapa comme elle le pu pour éviter de tomber. Elle devait rester debout. Elle devait fuir, aller chercher la police puis les faire venir pour libérer Damon. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_« Je voulais … Je venais … Je n'aurais pas dû. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici. »_

Le début hésitant et maladroit avait laissé place à une farouche volonté. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle ne serait pas une victime silencieuse. Elle se battrait aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait. Oui, il faisait sans doute le double de son poids et était tellement bien bâti à côté de ses membres aux allures d'allumettes, mais qu'importe la force. Elle avait la volonté. Ne serait-ce que la volonté d'essayer.

Zach recula d'un pas pour essayer de calmer la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là, si près du danger, si près de la vérité. Stefan allait être fou de rage. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle le prenait pour un tortionnaire et qu'aurait-il pu lui dire pour la rassurer : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement un vampire. On ne pouvait pas le mettre en prison, il hypnotiserait tout le monde avant de se faire un bain de sang... » Non, il ne pouvait rien dire, rien expliquer et il était censé affronter ce regard accusateur. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, plus mal à l'aise que jamais et toussota. Il était si loin de l'image du tortionnaire fou que cela désarçonna Elena un instant.

_« S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi appeler Stefan. Vous devez parler tous les deux … »_

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa complètement. Stefan était au courant. Elle le revit clairement prendre la défense de son frère puis s'absenter durant des jours et des jours avant de revenir pour lui dire qu'il avait discuté avec Damon. Discuter … Elle pensait qu'il ne s'approcherait plus de Caroline ou mieux, qu'il quitterait la ville. Dans ses moments de doutes, elle imaginait que Stefan pouvait lui mentir, avoir une deuxième vie, une petite amie, être fiancé, avoir d'autres frères encombrants, … Elle pouvait faire face aux secrets de famille. A certains secrets en tout cas. Un bruit se fit entendre, la déconcentrant. Elle tourna la tête, inquiète avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des chaines de Damon.

_« Libérez-le._

_- Il me tuerait. Il vous tuerait aussi son doute. »_

Parlait-il de Damon ou de Stefan ? Ou encore des deux ? Ni lui, ni elle ne tranchèrent la question. Zach recula doucement jusqu'à l'escalier, sans la lâcher des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne réouvre au monstre, au tueur tapit non loin, et cria le nom de son oncle. Stefan avait l'ouïe fine. Il l'entendrait et l'angoisse qui perçait dans sa voix devrait lui donner toutes les raisons d'accourir. Quelques secondes suffirent à lui donner raison, Stefan était apparu au bas de l'escalier. Elena serra son poing contre son cœur. Elle devait parvenir à sortir et à appeler les secours. C'était à présent une idée fixe.

_« Elena, que fais-tu là ? »_

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit ravaler sa question. Ce qu'elle faisait là importait peu. Qu'est-ce que Damon faisait là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de nager en pleins cauchemar ? Et surtout, comment sortir de là. Même si elle parvenait à ouvrir la porte et que par un coup de chance incroyable Damon ait envie de l'aider, il était enchainé. Il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de se faire tuer par son petit frère psychopathe. En attendant de trouver un plan moins suicidaire, elle ne le lâcher pas du regard. Zach tentait de s'éclipser discrètement, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre. La porte, en haut des escaliers, se referma, lui faisant faire un bond.

Stefan soupira et murmura :

_« Je crois … qu'il faut que je t'avoue quelques choses. » _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des morts par dizaines

_Titre :_ Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent autour de mes fanfictions, je ne fais que m'amuser avec des oeuvres qui me plaisent.

_Personnages :_ Tous les personnages existant dans Vampire Diaries sont susceptibles d'apparaître dans ma fanfiction. Les personnages principaux seront Elena, Damon et Stefan.

_Couple :_ Damon & Elena

_Rating :_ La fanfiction comportera des scènes violentes. Aucune autre mise en garde pour le moment.

_Résumé :_ Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?

_Note :_ Actuellement 10 chapitres ont été écrit.

… **Chapitre 2 : Des morts par dizaines …**

Elena remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle était seule, dans sa chambre et elle savait. Elle avait cru, naïvement, que la vérité serait plus simple à gérer que les mensonges. Ce n'était pas le cas. Sa conscience lui hurlait deux choses si différentes aux oreilles. Mais avant tout, elle devait parvenir à se réveiller, car elle refusait que ce soit ça, la réalité. Dans la réalité, il n'y a pas de vampire, pas de monstre sous les lits, pas de sorcière sur leurs balais, … Il y a des atrocités. Des atrocités humaines, déjà si nombreuses et si terribles, qu'aucun monstre ne devrait se risquer dans ce monde là. Et pourtant … et pourtant, Stefan avait dit :

_« Damon et moi, nous sommes des vampires. »_

Si elle n'avait pas vu le teint cireux, le regard vide et fiévreux de Damon, alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule par son propre frère … Si elle n'avait rien vu, rien su, elle aurait pu éclater de rire et lui dire que c'était bien de dédramatiser, mais que la réalité ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible que ça. On en revenait là, dans la réalité, les vampires, ça n'existe pas. Tout son esprit tentait de s'accrocher à cette notion aujourd'hui disparu. Réalité.

Stefan avait parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres sans que son regard ne parviennent à comprendre comment. Il avait haussé des épaules en lui répétant encore ce mot en V, tout droit sorti des livres de fictions. Devait-elle lire Twilight ou Entretien avec un vampire ou encore La Solitude du buveur de sang ? Sur quoi baser ses réflexions lorsque le monde se met soudain à tourner à l'envers ? Quand les livres d'histoire ne racontaient qu'idiotie et mensonges, que lire ? Comment découvrir le monde ?

Stefan avait essayé de lui parler de la justice chez les vampires, de tout ce qui faisait que Damon ne pouvait être enfermé ailleurs, il lui avait rappelé les corps retrouvaient tout autour de la ville : l'œuvre de ce monstre, l'œuvre de son frère. Il avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il ne se nourrissait que d'animaux, pas d'humain. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son esprit c'était arrêté au mot « vampire », sans parvenir à comprendre. Sans pouvoir accepter.

A présent, elle était là, dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, dans son quartier, dans sa ville, dans son pays … et pourtant, dans un autre monde, dans une autre ville, un autre quartier, une autre maison, une autre chambre, un autre lit, une autre réalité… Stefan lui avait dit de ne pas inviter d'inconnu à rentrer, les vampires seraient coincés dehors, comme si sa maison avait une conscience plus aiguë du paranormal qu'elle. C'était tout de même le comble ! Les maisons, que ces pauvres petits humains inconscients de la réalité construisaient, étaient de véritable détecteur à vampire. Elle s'arrêta soudain de penser, perdue dans un monde plus profond encore. Elle venait de l'admettre. Pas de l'accepter mais elle le savait profondément, intimement à présent : les vampires existaient.

Quel âge avait Stefan ? Il était sans doute bien trop vieux pour elle. Il devait trouver toutes ses réflexions si enfantines, si idiotes. Son refus de la réalité devait lui paraitre bien risible. Elle se lève encore, et s'observe dans le miroir. Tout va bien. Elle respire doucement en tentant de se maîtriser. Tout va bien, le monde n'est pas différent d'hier, elle a juste apprit à quoi il ressemblait. Rien n'a changé. Elle est toujours Elena Gilbert, fille de Miranda et Grayson Gilbert, sœur de Jérémy. La seule et unique Elena. Elle respire déjà plus calmement, de nouveau ancrée dans le monde.

Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle retient difficilement un hurlement, Stefan est là. Dans sa chambre. La fenêtre est ouverte derrière lui, elle pense alors qu'elle aurait dû la fermer, pour l'empêcher de venir. Une pensée idiote … une de plus. Comme si elle aurait pu prévoir qu'il pourrait sauter un étage pour retomber dans sa chambre. Comme si une fenêtre close pouvait le retenir.

_« Elena. »_

Elle sent ses mains trembler. Elle est absolument terrorisée. Elle était prête à se battre contre Zach. Mais Zach était humain alors, l'était-il toujours ? Que pourrait-elle faire contre un vampire ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'étendu de sa force ou de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être étaient-ils inoffensifs et faisaient-ils croire à leurs forces pour que personnes ne viennent les dévorer tout cru ? Stefan passa sa main sur sa joue, elle retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses sanglots de terreur. Il l'avait laissé partir, il l'avait laissé quitter la Pension. Elle avait cru qu'il lui laisserai un peu de temps pour réfléchir … Elle avait cru … qu'il ne la tuerait pas immédiatement.

_« Jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal. Tu ne crains rien avec moi. »_

Elle déglutit difficilement. Comment le croire ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui enferme son frère et le laisse à une mort certaine sans le moindre regard en arrière ? Elle n'est pas en position de négocier ou de refuser quoique ce soit, alors elle hoche vigoureusement de la tête. Elle s'est plaqué contre la porte et n'ose plus bouger. Stefan tente de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre de nouveau qu'il faut garder le secret, que ce n'est pas lui le danger mais Damon. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il prononce son prénom, elle se sent trahi. Il lui a menti et tout son être se révolte à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un se faire condamner à mort sans preuves ni procès. Tout ce qu'elle voit et revoit encore dans sa tête, c'est le regard embrumé de Damon. Ce regard s'était imprimé dans ses pupilles et elle ne pouvait le faire disparaître.

_« Tu peux me haïr si tu veux, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. »_

Elena fixa Stefan, ce genre de mensonge la mettait en colère. Il ne voulait pas être haï, tout son corps le criait. Il disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ? La confiance, cela se gagne et s'entretient.

_« Va-t'en. Je t'en supplie, va-t'en … tout de suite. Si vraiment tu ne me veux aucun mal. Va-t'en. _

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »_

Ne voit-il pas la peur dans ses yeux ? Dans ses sanglots ? Dans ses tremblements ? Elena ouvre la porte pour quitter la chambre mais il a déjà disparu. Reparti comme il était venu.

Ce soir-là devant son journal, elle ne sait quoi écrire. Qu'est-elle censé dire ? Raconter ? Aujourd'hui elle a vu un homme torturé que l'on essayait de briser ou de tuer, et elle a accepté de se taire. Elle a accepté de prendre le temps pour réfléchir. Elle est allée à l'encontre de tous les principes qui faisaient d'elle Elena Gilbert, amie de Caroline… Simplement parce que Stefan le lui avait demandé. Quelques jours de réflexion. Il le lui avait demandé comme si ce n'était rien dans sa vie et pourtant, en quelques jours Damon pourrait mourir. Elle se haïssait d'avoir peur. Peur pour les autres, pour la police qui ne serait comment l'aider, pour sa famille et ses amis qu'elle mettait en danger sans le vouloir et pour elle-même. Si elle était incapable d'oublier le regard de Damon, incapable de fermer les yeux sur cette horreur qui était en train de se jouer, … l'enfermerait-il dans la cellule d'à côté ? Après tout que pouvait-elle donc faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait aller délivrer Damon au beau milieu de la nuit.

Son journal était toujours aussi vide. A titre d'essai, elle écrivit : « Découvrir un monde en couleur. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mécaniquement et referma son carnet. Aujourd'hui ce qu'elle n'avait pas écrit prenait trop de place dans sa tête… Elle essaya de s'endormir, sans penser à rien mais la vision cauchemardesque lui revenait tout le temps en tête. Elle finit par se lever de nouveau pour vider son sac. Un monde nouveau, un monde en couleur s'ouvrait à elle et tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le nombre de lacune qu'elle possédait. Elle se coucha quelques heures plus tard, pour une nuit qui serait trop courte quoiqu'elle fasse, avec la pensée que si Damon avait été libre, il aurait peut-être commis un massacre ce soir. En fermant les yeux sur sa propre humanité, elle avait peut-être sauvés des dizaines de personnes, mais à quel prix ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Agonie

___Titre :_ Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant

___Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent autour de mes fanfictions, je ne fais que m'amuser avec des oeuvres qui me plaisent.

___Personnages :_ Tous les personnages existant dans Vampire Diaries sont susceptibles d'apparaître dans ma fanfiction. Les personnages principaux seront Elena, Damon et Stefan.

___Couple :_ Damon & Elena

___Rating :_ La fanfiction comportera des scènes violentes. Aucune autre mise en garde pour le moment.

___Résumé :_ Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?

___Note :_ Actuellement 32 chapitres ont été écrit.

… ******Chapitre 3 : Agonie …**

Damon sent son cœur se contracter. Un hoquet de douloureux franchit ses lèvres sèches et le battement retentit de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Un soupir, proche du soulagement, avant que son cœur, organe stupide, ne tente de nouveau de remplir son office. Il est en train de mourir et il n'aurait jamais cru que la mort soit si douloureuse. Il partait avec trop de lenteur, trop de douleur vers un sommeil qui ne serait qu'un autre enfer. La panique se répand dans ses membres alors que son cœur se contracte de nouveau. Il a cette terrible impression qu'il ne parviendra pas à trouver assez de sang pour relâcher la pression. Il cherche à se redresser, ses membres tremblent, il s'écroule contre ses liens. Boum. Nouveau battement. Il voudrait se rouler par terre, chercher une position, n'importe laquelle qui soit en tant soit peu moins douloureuse mais les chaines ne le lui permettent pas. Ses pensées divaguent. Il devrait se concentrer sur Caroline. La faire venir et s'en nourrir. C'était le plan au début … mais les doses de venin de Vénus massives l'ont réduit à l'état d'une masse tremblotante, incapable de la moindre action cohérente et la présence d'Elena a fait naître un espoir nouveau : et si elle décidait de le libérer. Les heures étaient passées et il avait du admettre qu'attendre ne servait à rien. Il devait réussir à faire venir Caroline. Nouveau moment de flottement, entre deux battements. Il a l'impression d'être mort, réellement mort, jusqu'à ce que le gong retentisse. La mort, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Avant de venir le faucher temporairement, le momifiant de la plus effroyable des façons, elle se ferait attendre et désirée.

Bien loin de toute cette souffrance, Elena avait donné rendez-vous à Stefan en terrain neutre et en public, à la terrasse d'un café. En plein soleil. Est-ce que c'était inconvenant d'invité un vampire à une sortie au soleil ? Elle ne connaissait rien à cet univers et encore moins à ces coutumes. Chaque action, chaque réaction, chaque idée lui paraissaient maladroites. Mais Stefan était là, à la terrasse du café et il ne semblait ni anxieux, ni déranger par la luminosité ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Elle s'installa, ramena la chaise sous ses fesses pour être plus proche de la table. Elle commença de but en blanc, froide. Le ton colérique.

_« Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à tout m'expliquer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Quand on tape 'vampire' sur internet on tombe sur un monde de fiction. C'est quoi la réalité ? _

_- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir._

_- Je sais déjà que tu adores l'ail._

_- __C'est vrai. »_

Commencer avec des choses faciles, le sujet Damon viendrait bien assez tôt. La serveuse vient leur apporter un café. Pour elle, tout est normal. Elena la regarde durant une très longue seconde, se rendant compte de toute l'insouciance qu'elle a perdue en faisant face à la vérité. Elle avait également conscience, quelques part, que Damon attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle devait poser ses questions et elle devait les poser vite, puis elle négocierait pour lui en fonction de ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Elle avait tourné et retourné toutes les solutions imaginables dans sa tête et aucune ne lui semblait viable … à part celle de la négociation. Peut-être. Elle enchaina, dissimulant de son mieux les plans qu'elle avait en tête.

_« Et bizarrement la lumière ne te dérange pas plus que ça. _

_- On a des bagues qui nous protègent. »_

Sans être férue d'histoires de vampires, elle connaissait quelques séries et quelques romans en traitant. Elle nota mentalement les similitudes avec les uns ou les autres. Elle avait vu une histoire de bague dans Buffy, contre les vampires.

_« Pour ce qui est des crucifix ?_

_- C'est de la déco._

_- Et l'eau bénite ?_

_- Elle reste potable._

_- Les miroirs ?_

_- __Une légende. »_

Twilight, beaucoup plus davantage à la condition vampire sans les inconvénients. D'ailleurs en pensant à Twilight, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux Cullens et à leur mode d'alimentation. Uniquement des animaux. Elle enchaîna tranquillement :

_« Tu as dit que tu ne tuais pas pour survivre. _

_- Le sang des animaux me maintient en vie mais ça s'arrête là. Damon lui peut-être très puissant. »_

Damon. Elle reprit ses esprits. Le sujet aussi attendu que craint arrivait enfin sur le tapis. Elena prit une gorgée de café. Il était presque froid déjà et il lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

_« Et pourtant tu l'as laissé sortir avec Caroline._

_- Empêcher Damon de faire ce dont il a envie est beaucoup plus dangereux, tu peux me croire._

_- Il la faisait souffrir ! _

_- Il buvait son sang … Il a pris le contrôle de son esprit grâce à ses pouvoirs et il l'a hypnotisé pour qu'elle se ne rappelle pas qu'il l'avait mordu. Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il lui arrivé. Jamais. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait. »_

Ce n'est rien que ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné, mais l'entendre dit avec autant de légèreté était comme un coup de poignard dans le bas ventre. Violent et inexplicable. Damon était un meurtrier. Il avait déjà tué et il pourrait de nouveau arracher des vies si elle le libérer. Mais plus dérangeant, Stefan racontait cela comme si c'était 'embêtant '. Pas choquant, pas horrifiant, pas dégoutant, juste… embêtant.

_« Alors pour toi, tout va bien ? A l'époque tu n'as rien fait et maintenant tu l'assassines._

_- Non. Ce qu'il lui a infligé est inacceptable. J'en suis conscient, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour parvenir à le droguer et à le maîtriser. Ce n'est pas si simple.»_

Elena resta un moment songeuse … Si Stefan ne parvenait pas à maîtriser Damon sans en arriver à des méthodes barbares, peut-être que d'autres vampires le pourrait ? Ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline, ce qu'il avait fait de Caroline, était horrible et devait être puni. Il ne pouvait pas simplement être relâché… Elle se maudit pour l'utilisation mentale de ce terme qui conviendrait plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un homme.

_« Et sinon, il y en a d'autres, en dehors de Damon et toi ? _

_- Non, pas ici. Plus depuis longtemps. »_

Stefan avait l'air de replonger dans ses souvenirs. S'ils avaient de la famille 'vampirique', peut-être pourrait-elle trouver de l'aide pour Damon, pour qu'il ne vive pas ça. Au fil de la discussion, l'espoir s'amenuisait.

_« Plus depuis longtemps ?_

_- Il y a eu une époque … où les habitants de cette ville ont su qu'ils cotoyaient des vampires et ça s'est mal terminé. Pour tout le monde. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois en parler à personne autour de toi._

_- Je peux pas te le promettre._

_- Elena … Donnes moi une journée. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu te poses. Absolument toute. Et ce soir quand on aura terminé, tu seras à même de choisir si tu veux révéler ce que tu as appris ou non. Ce sera à toi de décider. »_

Elle était en colère. Elle voyait que Stefan essayait de gagner du temps. Il n'était pas honnête avec elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Damon pourrait encore tenir et cela l'inquiétait autant que cela réjouissait Stefan. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun autre choix, alors elle accepta. Une journée pour comprendre.

Stefan la conduisit jusqu'à un champ de ruine et il lui parla de la maison qui siégeait là autrefois. Sa maison. Une belle maison qui avait vu des moments de bonheurs et d'autres, moins heureux. Elle avait vu naître Damon, puis quelques années après, lui-même. Elena l'observait se déplacer dans ces ruines. Nostalgique. Triste. Elle comprit peu à peu qu'il avait tout perdu, en perdant son frère, à l'époque de sa transformation.

Ce même frère qui entendant la porte de sa cellule grinçait et s'entre-ouvrir. Ca y est … la mort vient enfin de toquer à sa porte. Lui, il ne pensait pas à ces parties de jeux humaines. Ses veines avaient l'air d'implosée. Les cache-cache avec Katherine. Ses yeux se révulsaient. Les jeux de balles. Sa respiration sifflait, douloureusement. Les course-poursuites parsemées de rires. Il toussa alors qu'il cherchait à se redressait. Il avait rêvé d'un grincement… La porte ? La fille aurait-elle pu venir le sortir de ce guêpier ? Tout était flou autour de lui … Il distingua tout de même Zach, une aiguille à la main. Il ne chercha même pas à reculer. Dans ses veines coulaient plus de veine de Vénus que de sang. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était à l'agonie ?

_« Damon. »_

Il toussa encore, contre la ferraille qui lui déformait la mâchoire et remplissait sa bouche d'un goût proche du sang et pourtant si différent. Loin de son agonie, Elena observait Stefan, assis sur un mur à moitié détruit. Il lui parlait d'un temps révolu. Il gagnait du temps, elle le voyait, elle le savait et pourtant, elle voulait l'entendre encore malgré sa colère. Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion, elle se décida enfin :

_« Je ne veux pas que tu tues Damon. »_

Il eut la grâce de paraitre mal à l'aise et de détournait le regard alors qu'il marmonnait qu'il devait déjà être trop tard. Damon manquait de sang depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il avait dû se momifier.

_« Stefan ... Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance lorsque tu essaies de me manipuler ? Tu as passé la journée à gagner du temps. Je ne peux pas..._

_- Il est dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas …_

_- Je me doutais que tu ferais cela. J'ai appelé Zach pour qu'il nourrisse Damon._

_- Que ?_

_- Si tu t'avères être comme lui, je te dénoncerais Stefan. Je vous dénoncerai tous les deux. Je suis humaine, sans pouvoir face à toi et je l'ai bien compris. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je nierai qui je suis. Tu peux le retenir prisonnier mais je n'accepterai pas de le savoir torturer. Si tu crois sincèrement que je peux te faire confiance, prouves-le.»_

Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais son menton était haut et son regard ne cillait pas. Il avait voulu la piéger et elle n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Elle ne se renierait pas.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Humanité

___Titre :_ Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant

___Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent autour de mes fanfictions, je ne fais que m'amuser avec des oeuvres qui me plaisent.

___Personnages :_ Tous les personnages existant dans Vampire Diaries sont susceptibles d'apparaître dans ma fanfiction. Les personnages principaux seront Elena, Damon et Stefan.

___Couple :_ Damon & Elena

___Rating :_ La fanfiction comportera des scènes violentes. Aucune autre mise en garde pour le moment.

___Résumé :_ Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?

___Note :_ Actuellement 32 chapitres ont été écrit.

… ******Chapitre 4 : Humanité …**

Damon tremblait dans les bras de son frère. La tête basculée en arrière, Stefan lui versait une poche de sang au travers de la muselière. Il s'étouffait, la déglutition rendu difficile par cette entrave qu'on ne voulait pas lui retirer. Stefan se redressa, le laissant tomber. Une nouvelle fois … Combien de fois l'avait-il abandonné de cette façon ? Trop, sans doute. Mais Damon était à mille lieues de ces pensées, tout entier concentré sur le sang. Épais. Froid. Du sang d'animal au goût immonde qu'il aurait eu envie de vomir s'il ne lui avait pas prodigué un tel soulagement. Le contraindre à ce genre de régime, ce n'était qu'une parade. Il aurait pu diluer le sang pour obtenir un effet similaire : avoir bonne conscience tout en le laissant au bord de précipice. Il tentait de bloquer la muselière au sol et d'aller au bout de lui-même pour attraper quelques gouttes de plus, du bout de la langue. Pathétique et pitoyable.

Mais si Damon ne peut pas parler mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il connait Stefan, s'il a changé d'avis, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison de le faire. Quelqu'un avait dû le lui demandé. Elena ? Tout compte fait, c'était elle qui lui avait évité l'enfer de la momification. Si elle pouvait penser à lui ouvrir la porte, ils auraient tout bon… En attendant, il lutte pour ne pas gaspiller le sang. A croire que Stefan fait exprès d'en mettre de partout, seulement pour l'observer trembler d'envie.

Son régime alimentaire lui avait redonné quelques forces et la porte de sortie que constituait Caroline était en train de s'ouvrir lentement. Il l'appelait de toutes ses forces. Encore et encore. Frémissant d'impatience. Il n'était pas en colère. Non. Il voulait se venger pour toute cette torture inutile. Si Stefan voulait se débarrasser de lui, réellement, alors il n'avait qu'à le tuer. Tous les jours, il venait lui injecter de la veine de Vénus et le nourrir. Il pourrait tout aussi bien venir avec un pieu et le planter. Rien ne l'en empêchait.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un visage colérique. La douce et la belle Elena. Que faisait-elle là ? Sans son très cher Stefan qui plus est ? Elle ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de le regarder.

_« Bonjour Damon. »_

Elle laissa passer un moment, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui réponde. Il haussa un sourcil bien haut et la darda d'un regard en coin. Visiblement, elle ne venait pas le libérer alors que voulait-elle ? Quelques blagues salaces gerbèrent dans son esprit à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec ces chaînes si elle voulait bien les réarranger pour lui, mais la muselière l'empêcha d'en faire profiter la jeune femme.

_« Aujourd'hui, j'étais avec Caroline et soudain, elle s'est levé avec une idée fixe en tête. Venir ici. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais arrêtes. Stefan a failli te tuer et il va le faire si tu lui poses trop de problème.» _

Damon eut envie de sourire, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Si c'était pas mignon tout plein. Mais qu'attendait-elle exactement ? Qu'il renonce et accepte cette torture ? Ce n'était pas lui ça. Il n'abandonnait pas. Il se battait, encore et encore. Après lui avoir fait son plus beau sourire à un gros détail de fer près, il força sur ses chaines pour bien lui montrer sa position. Il ne céderait pas.

_« S'il-te-plait Damon. »_

Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais il relâcha sa concentration une seconde, désarçonné par son air de profond désespoir. Elle s'inquiétait pour Caroline. C'était bon à savoir. Elle fit non de la tête, comprenant qu'il ne voudrait jamais coopérer et partit, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, elle se laissa glisser et tomber le long du mur, juste à côté et resta par terre jusqu'à ce que Stefan vienne la chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde. Elle en était incapable. Damon ne laisserait jamais Caroline tranquille, pas tant qu'il serait enfermé. Elle était son seul espoir … Caroline finirait par mourir de la main de ce Salvatore. Stefan, lui, tuerait son frère après l'avoir torturé durant des heures et des heures par la faim. Et elle, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Ni se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ne verrait plus qu'une incapable qui a laissé ses amis en danger et tout ça, uniquement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que Damon soit tué sans raison. Mais même enfermé il s'avérait dangereux … Il n'avait que trop été contrarié et à présent il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui.

_« Damon a relâché son contrôle. Caroline est libre. »_

Elle leva la tête surprise. Damon l'aurait-il écouté ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air de capituler pourtant. Il l'avait regardé, avec ses yeux trop clairs, toujours aussi sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas cillé. Il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de culpabilité. Il était resté là, toujours aussi insupportablement sûr de lui. Mais s'il l'avait écouté, s'il avait eu un soupçon d'empathie pour Caroline ou pour elle, cela signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle était bien loin de se douter que ce n'était qu'une perte d'attention provisoire et involontaire qui avait relâché Caroline.

_« Je vais lui donner plus de veine de Vénus … C'est le seul moyen de l'empêcher de recommencer. _

_- Il est déjà complètement dans les vapes … _

_- Ah moins qu'il ne joue la comédie. C'est tout à fait possible le connaissant. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut protéger Caroline. »_

Protéger Caroline … Et toutes les autres personnes de la ville.

Elle l'observa préparer une seringue, près du frigo, à quelques mètres de là. Il prépara une dose trois fois plus grosses que celle qu'il lui donnait d'habitude. Elle le laissa faire. Il repassa près d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle le laissa faire. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle le laissa faire. Elle écoutait les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Un hurlement retentit. Il dura un moment. Il était étouffé partiellement par un bâillon. Elle le savait et pourtant il paraissait si haut et si clair. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles et les plaqua avec force dessus, pour atténuer l'horreur qui se jouait autour d'elle. Elle le laissait faire. Sa gorge devient douloureuse alors qu'un sanglot menaçait de se faire entendre, elle se mordit la lèvre tout en tentant de le ravaler. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas …

Stefan finit d'actionner le piston, tout en ayant conscience de la brûlure qui se répandait dans les veines de son frère. Son corps s'arc-bouté contre lui, faisant crisser les chaines. Stefan se baissa contre l'oreille de Damon et murmura :

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as relâché Caroline mais saches que tu ne te mettras jamais entre Elena et moi. »_

Damon eut envie de rire, la souffrance le submergeait, mais il avait envie d'éclater de rire. La seule chose qui se mettrait entre son frère et Elena, c'était la vérité. La vérité que la jeune femme devait entrevoir à chaque fois qu'il descendait dans cette cellule pour le droguer. Pour remplir ses veines de feu. Elle devait voir sa suffisance et son bonheur à commettre des actes qui heurtaient sa jeune sensibilité. Il la trahissait à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir.

Lorsque Stefan eut finit, Damon ne bougeait plus. Il était amorphe. Le corps mou, répandu, quasiment mort déjà. Il ne cherchait plus à s'asseoir ou à lutter. Son regard était voilé et il respirait bruyamment. Son monde n'était plus que douleur. Oublier Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Caroline … Il était seul avec la souffrance.

Le plus jeune frère sortit et retrouva le couloir vide. Elena était partie. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, ce genre de choses n'était jamais agréable même s'il était heureux qu'elle en comprenne la nécessité. Au moins elle s'approcherait de Damon et de sa cellule, au plus il serait tranquille.

Sans attendre il regagna sa chambre et ouvrit son journal. Il notait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de la honte à la joie d'avoir enfin un contrôle sur Damon. Il avait promis de faire de son éternité un enfer et il avait plutôt réussit ces dernières décennies. A présent Damon était enfermé, incapable de lui nuire et lui, il était amoureux d'une jeune femme ravissante et pleine d'humanité. Il retranscrivit ses sentiments avec autant de sincérité que possible, seulement attristé de ne pas réussir à faire passer leurs forces. Il osa avouer tous ses doutes. Il lui avait promis de ne pas lui mentir mais il omettait bien des vérités. Elle se croyait toujours humaine, alors qu'elle était un double Petrova. Elle ignorait toujours son histoire et les massacres qui la parsemaient. Mais elle était si jeune … Il ne pouvait que vouloir la protéger. Et rien de ce qu'elle aurait appris n'aurait pu l'aider dans ses choix actuels.

Après tout … il était un homme différent à présent, avec une humanité et une conscience retrouvées.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Overdose

___Titre :_ Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant

___Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent autour de mes fanfictions, je ne fais que m'amuser avec des oeuvres qui me plaisent.

___Personnages :_ Tous les personnages existant dans Vampire Diaries sont susceptibles d'apparaître dans ma fanfiction. Les personnages principaux seront Elena, Damon et Stefan.

___Couple :_ Damon & Elena

___Rating :_ La fanfiction comportera des scènes violentes. Aucune autre mise en garde pour le moment.

___Résumé :_ Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?

___Note :_ Actuellement 32 chapitres ont été écrit.

… ******Chapitre 5 : Overdose …**

Vicky se laissa aller sur le fauteuil abimé, renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Sa journée avait divinement bien commencé. Elle avait de quoi se défoncer et se re-défoncer et encore se re-défoncer et cette promesse de bonheur renouvelable la mettait en joie. Elle aurait bien partagé avec Jérémy, mais il était coincé avec sa sœur. Quant à Tyler, il lui aurait fait les gros yeux avant de la prendre de haut. Ce n'était qu'un idiot qui ne pensait qu'à coucher avec elle. Mais un idiot riche et beau gosse, alors pourquoi pas. Elle rit à la pensée d'un Tyler gigolo sans le savoir. Elle était toute seule, comme souvent. Plus tard dans la journée, elle pourrait aller au cimetière retrouver des amis mais pour l'instant, tout le monde dormait. Elle aussi avait dormit. Avant-hier. Elle pouffa de rire, encore.

_« Je suis un vampire, je ne dors jamais et je mange du tofu ! »_

Beurk, elle détestait le tofu. Fade. Avec une consistance bizarre. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils faire pour ne manger que ça ? Rien ne vaut un bon steak. Et pour ce qui est d'un steak humain et bien, des humains, il n'en manque pas. Au moins, pas de pénurie. Elle se demanda si les pets des humains étaient plus sains pour l'environnement que les pets de vaches avant que son esprit ne dérive ailleurs. Encore. Matt n'était pas à la maison. Non, ça se n'était pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Encore s'il avait découché pour aller retrouver la femme qu'il aimait mais non ! Non … Chagrin d'amour. C'était pire que tout. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Si ça continuait ainsi, Matt allait être aussi paumée qu'elle. Elle prépara machinalement une dose de plus et la prit en pleurant. Bientôt, elle se droguerait avec Matt. Elle leva son verre à son frère absent et l'avala cul sec. Beurk, meilleurs que le tofu sans doute, mais ça brulait la gorge !

Au fin fond de sa cellule, Damon, lui, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un verre d'alcool fort. Sa soif le rendait fou. Il ne supportait plus tout ça … La porte s'ouvrit et il leva un regard fatigué sur son frère. Encore une seringue. Encore une dose de feu liquide. Il poussa sur ses pieds pour reculer contre le mur et pouvoir faire face dans une position un peu plus décente mais Stefan l'immobilisa. Comme si prendre appuie sur le mur allait changer quoi que ce soit.

_« Je suis désolé, Damon. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »_

L'aiguille s'enfonce dans la chair et le venin se répand dans le corps. Vicky se remet à danser, son coup de blues n'était que passager. Elle est en petite culotte et en T-shirt et elle tournoie dans toute la maison en riant. Sa voix déraille alors qu'elle chante. Elle s'écroule par moment, mais ce n'est pas grave, car la maison est en mousse. Elle se redresse surprise et éclate de rire. De la mousse, de la mousse de partout ! Elle saute à pied joint à travers les pièces, visitant la cuisine de mousse, la salle de bain de mousse et même sa chambre de mousse. Elle se rue sur son lit de mousse et rit encore. Couchée, elle danse. Au moins dans cette position, elle ne tangue pas ! Elle est au paradis, ce n'est pas de la mousse mais des nuages. Le portail du paradis s'ouvre et Matt arrive. Elle le salue joyeusement.

Il lui sourit un instant, d'un sourire tendre et désolé. Il n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Il ne sait pas comment faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, comment faire pour qu'elle décroche et il a aussi ses propres problèmes à gérer. Cela fait des mois qu'Elena l'a quitté. A présent, elle s'affiche au bras d'un autre homme et il se sent trahi et fautif. Il n'a pas su être là pour elle à la mort de ses parents. Pire, sa sœur entraînait Jérémy dans la spirale infernale de la drogue. Tout le monde sombrait autour de lui… Tout le monde. Même Caroline était étrange en ce moment, moins vivante, moins enjouée. Plus fausse que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Il n'y avait que Bonnie pour qui la vie continuait tranquillement. Mais la jeune femme, de son côté n'aurait vraiment pas été d'accord avec lui. Elle avait fait brûler une voiture… Sans la toucher. Juste en la regardant. Sa grand-mère avait essayé de la prévenir, mais elle passait tellement pour une loufoque, une excentrique, qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru. Depuis elle voyait le monde avec un nouveau regard. Le monde ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle croyait. Elle pensait la magie imaginaire, qu'est-ce que ce monde plein de secret pouvait lui dissimuler d'autres ?

Au final, la plus proche de la réalité restait encore Caroline qui préparait la grande fête d'Haloween. Elle les grimerait en sorcière, en vampire, en tueur psychotique, en loup-garou, … Elle étalerait le sang sur le sol de Mystic Falls et en rirait, comme cela se faisait depuis tant de génération. Les frères Salvatore auraient pu en témoigner. Les meurtres et les tueries étaient quasiment traditionnels au sein de la petite ville. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas conscience de l'ironie de la chose.

Caroline choisit avec soin les vêtements de chacun de ses amis, ainsi la fête serait absolument parfaite. Et Bonnie Bennett ferait une adorable sorcière avec son chapeau tout pointue. En attendant elle se balade dans les couloirs remplies de toiles d'araignée et d'affiches, disant à qui veut l'entendre à quel point elle a hâte de pouvoir faire la fête. Une fête colorée et joyeuse, avec de la bonne musique, un peu d'alcool et des amis. Certes, Elena avait déclinée l'invitation, elle déprimait encore et toujours, mais le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elle. Il y aurait pleins de monde. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, très satisfaites d'elle-même et reparti à l'assaut du monde. Elle voulait de la perfection, alors, elle obtiendrait la perfection.

Ce soir, ce serait un doux cauchemar. Plus violent, plus froid, plus terrible, deux autres personnes vivaient des cauchemars à cet instant. Damon qui recevait une nouvelle dose de verveine et Matt qui venait de retrouver le corps de Vicky, tiède, presque froid. Quand il était passé à la maison, une heure avant, elle lui avait souri. Elle chantait. Elle riait. Elle allait bien. Et à présent, elle était étalé sur son lit, ses cheveux tout autour d'elle, on aurait dit un ange. Un petit ange mort, avec une aiguille dans le bras. Brutalement, sauvagement, il arracha la seringue et saisie sa sœur par les épaules pour la secouer. Il hurlait. Il hurlait sans s'arrêter, tentant de la réveiller. Mais sa tête roulait en arrière, ses muscles étaient totalement décontracter. Il s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine. Il devait appeler les secours, il devait la réveiller, il devait …

A quelques kilomètres de là, Caroline boit une coupe de cidre. Le monde est joli ce soir. Coloré. Musical. Agréable. Les jeux de lumières rendaient l'endroit légèrement psychédélique et de la fumée artificielle couvrait le sol. L'ambiance était géniale et tout le monde semblait se régaler. Elle se tourna vers Bonnie et lui demanda, le sourire aux lèvres :

_« Tu n'as pas vu Matt ? J'espérais qu'il viendrait s'amuser un peu. »_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Cher Journal

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 6 : Cher Journal …**

La mort de Vicky avait replongé Jérémy dans une période de deuil. Tout le monde mourrait autour d'eux et Jenna avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas leur rendre le sourire. Jérémy s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Néanmoins, le choc lui avait totalement fait arrêter la drogue. Quand à Elena, quelque chose semblait la contrarier, mais sa tante ne parvenait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Jenna avait fini par conclure que c'était cette ambiance, pesante, lugubre, qui la replongeait dans des souvenirs pénibles. Le drame de Matt, qui ne parvenait pas à joindre sa mère et allait devoir enterrer seul sa sœur, pesait sur tous. Ce jeune homme avait beaucoup trop de poids sur les épaules.

Elena passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre à écrire. Dans son journal, elle avait noté la date et :

« Cher Journal,

Le temps passe. Les jours s'enchaînent. Stefan passe beaucoup de temps avec moi, à essayer de me rendre le sourire, mais le temps de l'insouciance est passé et il ne saurait revenir. J'ai cru, naïvement, qu'enfermer Damon protégerait tout le monde. Même lui. Mais le monde n'a pas besoin de vampire sanguinaire pour se détruire. Je ne peux rien faire contre la mort. J'aurais dû le savoir, mais cette conscience nouvelle entraîne des interrogations nouvelles.

Je culpabilise de mon manque de courage. La torture qu'il subit est en partit de ma faute. J'aurais pu aller toquer à la porte des autorités, dénoncer Stefan et les laisser se débrouiller. Je pourrai encore. A la place, j'accepte de me taire et chaque jour, la culpabilité enfle un peu plus. Je n'ose même plus m'approcher de la Pension. Son visage me hante. Et l'idée que sa souffrance soit gratuite est un vrai supplice … Je sais ce qu'il a fait subir à Caroline, je connais sa force mais serait-il si horrible que ça ?

Stefan m'assure que oui. Mais c'est lui qui injecte ce poison dans ces veines chaque jour. Il ne semble éprouver ni remord, ni doute, … Comme si son frère était déjà perdu depuis si longtemps. »

Elle se préparait avec soin chaque matin, lissant ses cheveux et maquillant ses yeux pour dissimuler tous ses doutes et toutes ses angoisses. Elle levait les yeux vers le miroir et tentait de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un jour de plus. Pas un jour différent des autres, si ce n'est que Stefan avait eu l'idée saugrenue de l'invité à la Pension. Il n'avait pas dû remarquer la façon dont elle évitait cet endroit …

Stefan pourtant y pensait et se confiait à son journal en écrivant :

« Cher Journal,

En ces temps troublés, il est difficile de faire le point avec moi-même. Difficile d'ouvrir ces pages, d'écrire ces mots et pourtant plus nécessaire que jamais. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Elena, j'ai été submergé par les souvenirs puis rapidement j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas Katherine. L'éducation, les circonstances, la vie tout simplement ont fait d'elle, Elena Gilbert. Elena … Une jeune femme merveilleuse et courageuse à qui j'ai fait affronter le monde réel trop violemment. Trop de révélation trop vite l'ont poussé à se refermer à moi et je ne sais plus comment faire. J'aimerai retrouver cette confiance perdue. Je l'ai invité à passer l'après-midi en ma compagnie. Lorsque nous nous sommes connus, nous parlions de tout et de rien comme si c'était naturel. J'aimerai retrouver ceci, mais elle a accepté l'invitation à contrecœur. Je ne peux que douter. »

Elena avait vécu sa journée comme un zombie malgré tous ces efforts pour parler, sourire, vivre. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses pensées d'une idée fixe. Elle allait à la Pension. Damon serait au sous-sol et on attendait d'elle qu'elle nie son existence comme si … Comme si il était mort. Réellement mort. Toute la journée, cette image la hante. A la pause repas, elle s'isole pour noter quelques mots de plus dans son carnet.

« Je ne veux pas être l'une de ces personnes qui savent et acceptent de se taire. Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Cela me torture aussi surement qu'il le torture, lui. J'ai la nausée en y pensant. Stefan semble si loin de ces considérations que cela me fait peur. Possède-t-il seulement une âme pour être aussi froid ? Ou est-il un autre genre de monstre, plus proche de Damon qu'il ne serait l'admettre ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui pourtant. Je vois l'amour dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. Il ne me blessera jamais consciemment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Elle rangea son journal dans son sac, puis se mit en route mécaniquement vers la Pension. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant la porte close de la bâtisse, se souvenant du jour où cette même porte, mal refermée, l'avait conduite jusqu'aux cellules. Ce jour où le monde avait changé d'orientation. Elle posa le bout des doigts sur le bois épais et poussa doucement. Elle était fermée. Elle sourit doucement, heureuse que l'histoire ne se répète pas et fit sonner le carillon. Elle resta là à regarder ses pieds jusqu'à ce que Zach lui ouvre. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours peur de cet homme, comme si elle l'avait catalogué dans la case : « tueur en série », dans sa tête. Une image dont elle aurait bien du mal à se défaire.

« Bonjour Elena. »

Il lui fit un sourire aimable et pour toute réponse, elle hocha du nez tout en remettant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

« Entre. Stefan ne va pas tarder. »

Elle détourna le regard un moment, inquiète. Elle avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et puis, elle se souvient de sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en bas. De son inquiétude et de sa façon de se référer à Stefan. Il le craint trop pour le contrarier et Stefan ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle s'avance tranquillement et passe la porte. Zach la conduisit à la cuisine et lui proposa à boire avant de comprendre qu'il l'angoissait et de décider de s'éclipser. Il n'avait jamais aimé s'imposer et l'existence des frères Salvatore ne lui avait jamais permis de considérer cette maison comme la sienne. Il n'était qu'un invité, propriétaire sur le papier et tout juste tolérer en réalité. Elena resta un moment dans la cuisine à attendre. Stefan n'arrivait pas. Ses retards n'étaient pas rares mais tout de même bien pénible. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle commença à regarder la cuisine de plus près. Au bout d'une heure, elle aurait pu dire où se trouvait chaque ustensile. Au bout d'une heure et demi, elle en eut plus qu'assez, la faire venir, alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à la Pension pour finalement lui poser un lapin, c'était trop, même pour elle. Elle reprit ses affaires, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était en colère. Elle traversa la demeure à grandes enjambées. Sur son chemin elle croisa la porte qui descendait au sous-sol et ralentit. Elle finit par s'arrêter complètement. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Pas de gémissement. Pas de plainte. Pas de voix. Rien. Le silence l'angoissa. Et si Stefan n'avait pas tenu sa parole et avait tué Damon ? Elle attendit en se dandinant sur place. Rien. Elle déglutit difficilement, regarda autour d'elle et ouvrit la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille, toujours rien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle amorça la descente. Un pas après l'autre. A chaque marche, son coeur battait un peu plus vite, mais elle n'entendait toujours rien. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Bientôt, elle fut devant la porte de la cellule et observa l'intérieur par la lucarne, entre deux barreaux. Damon était bel et bien là. Plus pâle que jamais. Il n'était pas mort : il tremblait. Elle l'observa un moment avant de comprendre qu'il dormait. Elle resta un certain temps immobile à le regardait avant de se rendre compte du problème. Il y avait des bouteilles de sang, pleines, par terre. Elle vérifia du coin de l'oeil qu'il était bel et bien enchaîné avant d'ouvrir. Le grincement de la porte ne le fit pas réagir. Stefan lui avait pourtant dit que les vampires avaient une ouïe très sensible. S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Elle marcha précautionneusement jusqu'aux bouteilles et s'aperçu que le sang avait coagulé. Damon était-il trop faible pour les ouvrir ? Elle les secoua du bout des doigts et finit par en trouvait une, moins vieille.

« Damon ? »

L'homme prit une respiration plus longue et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer ou en tout cas, il ne tourna pas le visage vers elle. Elle hésita avant de l'appeler de nouveau. Il pencha la tête vers elle, mais son regard ne brilla pas. Il semblait regarder au travers d'elle.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Damon déglutit bruyamment contre la muselière. Il tremblait vraiment. Et cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu la température glaciale de la pièce… Elena fit rouler la bouteille vers lui mais ne s'approcha pas. Au cas où. Il ne pouvait ni la mordre, ni l'hypnotiser mais il pouvait très facilement lui briser la nuque. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille mais ne parvient pas à la saisir. Elle eut peur qu'il lui tende un piège et elle préféra rebrousser chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Damon poussa un grognement et retomba sur le dos. Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre ces fers.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Quelques fleurs

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 7 : Quelques fleurs …**

Jérémy avait renfilé ce costume qu'il haïssait tant. Le costume de l'enterrement de ses parents. Il l'avait passé sur son corps et c'était observé tristement dans le miroir. Il avait peigné ses cheveux en arrière et sourit à Jenna en la voyant apparaitre avec une jolie petite robe noire. Elle les accompagnerait. Jenna ne les laissait pas tomber. Elena était derrière leur tante, toute en noire elle aussi. C'est ainsi que l'on s'habillait pour les enterrements. Jérémy pensa douloureusement que ce n'était pas ce que Vicky aurait voulu. Tout ce cérémonial. Toute cette comédie. Vicky aurait aimé une fête en son honneur. Un moment de joie et de danse. Car elle était ainsi … légère et enjouée. Mais les invités n'y allaient pas pour Vicky … ils y allaient pour Matt. Il avait repoussé la cérémonie autant que possible, tentant par tous les moyens de joindre sa mère. Sans y parvenir. L'idée même qu'elle puisse revenir un jour, sans savoir que sa fille avait été enterré hanté la ville tout entière … Tous savait qu'elle était absente régulièrement mais peu savait à quel point Matt était seul. La vérité, nue et criante, faisait mal.

Arrivant à l'enterrement, Elena prit son ami d'enfance dans ses bras. Matt avait l'air absolument décomposé. Le regard dans le vide, distant.

« Elle n'a pas rappelé ?

- Sa ligne a été coupée. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui laisser de message. »

Matt ne roulait pas sur l'or. Un enterrement coûte tellement cher et il voulait une belle cérémonie pour Vicky. La ville s'était cotisée pour l'aider et il avait pu fleurir dignement la tombe, choisir un cercueil et une pierre tombale corrects, … Il espérait que tout faire correctement allègerait sa peine mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait mal. Il se dégoutait et pourtant, devait l'admettre, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être là aujourd'hui. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Quand sa mère était partie, il avait dû trouver un travail, payer les factures, s'occuper de Vicky, entretenir la maison, … Cela avait été difficile. Chaque jour. A chaque fois qu'il devait aller au travail. A chaque nouvelle lettre qu'il ouvrait. Mais ils étaient ensembles … Son combat quotidien était bien moins lourds lorsqu'il voyait sa soeur lui sourire. Maintenant, il était seul. Pourquoi se lever le matin ? Personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Sa mère ? Disparue dans la nature. Sa soeur ? Décédée. Sa meilleure-amie et ex ? Dans les bras d'un autre. Ses autres amis ? Des gros bras aux petites cervelles. Il devrait laisser la maison en plan et partir. Loin de Mystic Falls. Loin des souvenirs. Mais il était un bon garçon, un bon fils, un bon frère, un bon ami … Alors il se redresse, relève le menton et affronte la cérémonie. Ses yeux sont gonflés. La cérémonie débute, lente, solennelle. Il se sent seul. Tous ces amis sont venus, pour lui, mais personne n'a l'air d'être là pour elle. Il a envie d'hurler, de les chasser, lorsque son regard croise celui de Jérémy. Le jeune homme pleure en silence. Il pleure une personne qu'il a aimé. Vicky a été aimé. C'est comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Il respirait soudain mieux.

Stefan était venu lui aussi comme toute la ville, seulement, lui, il était là pour soutenir Elena. Ils s'étaient encore disputé hier … Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait été retenu, par un chasseur de vampire, fait grave et dangereux. L'homme en question ne savait pas pour lui car il avait pris le temps de brouiller les pistes mais il faudrait qu'il se montre prudent. Ils étaient en train de verser de la veine de Vénus dans l'eau de la ville…

Il aurait compris qu'elle lui en veuille pour son retour, mais … Elle l'avait regardé avec un air accusateur avant de lui dire que Damon n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Elle était descendue le voir. Elle s'était mise en danger. Ce genre d'inconscience le mettait hors de lui. Elena ne le regardait pas. Elle était complètement tournée vers son frère. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il comprenait, mais les années avaient ternis cette souffrance insupportable que l'on ressent au contact de la mort. Après tout, il était lui-même mort. Sa famille était morte. Tout ceux qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait. La mort arrive parfois, voilà tout. Vicky était allée la voir d'un peu trop près, un peu trop souvent, la mort était venue. Rien de surprenant. Rien de larmoyant.

Etait-ce ce recul sur la vie qui l'éloignait tellement d'Elena ? Était-ce cette longue, trop longue, existence qui ne lui permettait plus de comprendre la sensibilité d'une jeune femme ? Il soupira et se reprit. Il devait faire bonne figure. Tout n'était que jeu de marionnette à Mystic Falls. Il se recomposa un visage lugubre et reparti dans ses pensées. Méditant sur la vie, sur la mort, sur la colère et sur Damon.

Il était allé le voir après la dispute avec Elena et avait constaté que Damon ne s'était effectivement pas nourri. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, quelques jours avant, mais il avait cru à une ruse. Seulement, il devenait trop faible pour que la ruse ait un quelconque intérêt. Le sang avait coagulé dans les bouteilles. Dosait-il la veine de Vénus de façon trop forte ? Il l'avait nourris à la main et réduit très légèrement la dose. Damon n'avait pas hurlé. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas. Il avait confié tous les doutes qu'il taisait à Zach et à Elena, à son journal. Les stocks de Veine de Vénus ne tiendraient pas 50 ans … Il devrait trouver une solution définitive un jour ou l'autre. Le garder comme ça, entre deux états, était pénible et Elena n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux, seulement gêné… Embêté… Triste… En colère… Même dans cet état de non-vie Damon parvenait à se mettre entre eux.

Le mouvement autour de lui le fit redresser la tête. La cérémonie était finie. Il fit demi-tour et partit sans attendre, amer. Matt resta immobile. Les dernières personnes finirent par le laisser là, à son recueillement. Il avait les bras ballant et le regard vide. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Continuer une vie terne et dénué du moindre intérêt ? Il n'avait qu'une envie … que tout s'achève. De l'autre côté de la ville, Damon n'en pensait pas moins. Il voulait qu'on l'achève. Ou mieux qu'on le libère pour qu'il les achève eux. Il se sentait tellement mal, la douleur envahissait chacun de ses membres jusqu'au bout du plus petit nerf. Il voyait la nourriture et ne parvenait pas à réunir assez de force pour la saisir, l'ouvrir, lutter contre les fers pour mettre la muselière dans un angle où elle lui permettrait d'accéder au sang et de lutter pour lever les mains assez haut pour parvenir à le faire couler sur son visage. Tout était trop douloureux. Il dormait. Beaucoup. Sans doute trop. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'un état de non-retour. Il avait eu espoir, en voyant la fille. Le double Petrova. Mais elle était partie.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'Elena revoyait ce souvenir en boucle dans sa tête, se maudissant de ne pas avoir su faire preuve de plus de courage. Elle avait écrit dans son journal toute sa peur, toute son angoisse et son envie de ne pas le laisser dans cet état là pour autant. Elle pensait à lui, nuit et jour. Cela devenait obsessionnel et ça lui faisait peur.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait Stefan, elle pensait à son frère. Le vampire devait le sentir car il devenait de plus en plus distant et froid. Ils passaient pourtant beaucoup de temps ensembles, à essayer de parler de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas naturel. Surfait. Feint. Et finalement tous ces non-dits rendaient le climat insupportable.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait Elena, il voyait ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, sa souffrance et ne pouvoir l'en délivrer était une torture. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était perdue à jamais… Ils gaspillaient le peu de temps de vie qu'Elena avait, en pensant à Damon. Il rouvrit son journal, observa pensif, son écriture fine, légèrement penchée puis inscrivit :

« Cher Journal,

Elena s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Il me semble comprendre ce qui la hante et ce poids dont il faut que je la débarrasse. Elle me détesterait de penser à ça, tout comme elle se déteste en y pensant. Alors je lui cacherais la vérité, c'est sans importance. Je ne peux la laisser souffrir ainsi. Ma décision est prise, je vais enfin faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a si longtemps. Je n'aurai jamais dû le forcer à boire et le condamner à une telle vie. J'ai cru pendant si longtemps que je pourrais le sauver et retrouver mon frère. Aujourd'hui, cet espoir a été remplacé par un autre. L'espoir d'une vie auprès d'elle.»


	9. Chapitre 8 : Facteur humain

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 8 : Facteur humain …**

Il était assis dans une chambre. La sienne. A quelques détails près … Des détails qui portaient le nom de Stefan et Damon Salvatore. Ses ancêtres. Cela faisait de décennies qu'il vivait dans cette maison. Sur le papier, c'était la sienne et pourtant, ce serait toujours chez eux. Il n'était qu'un invité de passage. Qu'un humain. Sa vie se résumait à cela. Garder la maison close pour les autres vampires et tondre la pelouse. Pas de famille vivante. Il n'en avait pas voulu. Comment pourrait-il condamner une femme et des enfants à ce genre de vie ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Il vivait reclus. Oublié de tous. Il était certain que si Damon ou un autre vampire venait à le tuer, il serait enterré dans le jardin, comme un chien et personne ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition. Il lisait beaucoup. Il adorait les romans « réalistes » qui avaient des allures de fantasy à ses yeux. Pas de vampire, pas de monstre … Quel monde merveilleux ce serait !

Il était assis dans une chambre et réfléchissait. Toute cette histoire n'aurait pas dû le concerner, l'intéresser, le toucher. Damon était enfermé, ce qui lui offrait autant de chance supplémentaire de survivre. Il aurait dû être heureux à cette idée. Vivre. C'est le but du jeu non ? Enfin … personne n'a envie de mourir, si ? Il ne répondit pas à sa propre question. Il était fatigué de cette vie. Il aurait aimé se glisser sous la couette et dormir pour les vingt prochaines années. Ensuite, il aurait pu aviser. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, un regard le hantait. Ça c'était passé il y a trois jours déjà. Elena était venue à la Pension, encore. Mais ce n'était pas pouvoir voir Stefan, il s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Elle était descendue à la cave, avait ouvert la cellule sans écouter ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle avait trouvé une petite bouteille, encore fermé, sur le sol … Les efforts de Stefan pour nourrir son frère lui-même avait été tristement passager. Damon avait entrouvert un œil et elle s'était approché. D'où il était Zach ne l'avait pas vu trembler, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait sorti une paille de son sac, signe que tout ceci était prémédité et avait permis à Damon de se restaurer. Elle avait détourné le regard en voyant ses yeux changer. Il avait bu, lentement. Puis il s'était laissé choir entre ses liens, sans plus d'effort. Elena s'était redressé avec lenteur, elle s'était retournée et l'avait regardé en silence. Il était plus vieux qu'elle. Réellement plus vieux et pourtant, il s'était senti si petit. Elle suintait le reproche. Son regard était dur. Froid. Colérique. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était juste partit.

Il était assis dans une chambre et réfléchissait en se remémorant chaque souvenirs. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Stefan et elle était revenue. Il y a deux jours. Elle était montée dans la chambre de Damon. La chambre qu'occupée Zach n'était qu'une chambre mais celle de Damon appartenait vraiment au vampire. Personne ne s'y risquait sans son invitation. Zach l'avait suivi en tentant de la raisonner, tout ce qu'elle faisait été trop dangereux. Elle allait mettre deux vampires en colère. Elle allait se faire tuer. Elena ne l'écoutait pas, elle attrapa un coussin et le lui mit dans les bras, puis attrapa la couette et redescendit, ainsi chargé. Elle avait fait attention dans les escaliers pour ne pas trébucher et lui, il continuait à lui parler. A lui expliquer que Damon avait tué, à de nombreuses reprises. Il pourrait la tuer sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait pris Damon dans ses bras pour le redresser afin de glisser le coussin sous sa nuque. Le visage du vampire avait de nouveau révélé sa condition, mais il ne l'avait pas mordue. Elena avait posé la couette en travers de son corps tout en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait réellement froid, mais elle tenait à le traiter comme un homme. Elle avait de nouveau jeter un long regard à Zach avant de partir, moins colérique. Elle compatissait. Elle compatissait pour lui, car elle comprenait sa peur. Zach s'était senti réellement misérable.

Il avait cru qu'elle viendrait hier encore, mais elle n'était pas apparue. Il ne savait pas si elle n'en avait pas eu envie ou si Stefan l'avait résonné. Il n'avait rien dit à son oncle. C'était une affaire d'humain. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne savait pas que si Elena n'était pas venue, c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Bonnie lui avait demandé une après-midi entre fille, elle devait lui parler. Elena n'avait pas su lui dire non. Bonnie avait passé l'après-midi en sa compagnie, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi avant de lui avouer son secret à l'aide de quelques plumes. Elle était une sorcière. Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le lui avait dit, pourquoi elle n'avait pas gardé le secret … et Bonnie lui avait répondu tout naturellement 'parce qu'on est amies'. Elle s'était alors sentit si mal de taire la nature de Stefan et de Damon. Elle avait pris le reste de la journée pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Zach se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. Elle n'était pas venue hier, mais une autre fille était passée. Lexi. Une amie d'oncle Stefan qui venait de temps à autres, généralement pour son anniversaire. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser traîner des poches de sang usagé de partout. Était-ce son arrivée qui avait précipité les choses ? Il en avait eu l'impression. Stefan était venu le voir, tôt ce matin et lui avait demandé de lui fournir de la Veine de Vénus très concentré. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais produite. Sans doute assez concentré pour réduire un vampire faible à l'état de momie en quelques heures. Depuis, il était resté dans sa chambre, à penser au regard que lui avait lancé Elena. Elle était plus humaine que lui. Il n'avait même pas pensé que Damon puisse avoir froid. Il n'avait pas songé à quoique ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Il imagina ce qu'il se produirait lorsqu'Elena viendrait nourrir Damon et qu'elle le trouverait, plus proche de la mort que jamais. Quel genre de regard lui lancerait-elle alors ? Un regard qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il se redressa, surpris, à l'idée de pouvoir s'opposer à Stefan. Elle le faisait, elle. Une petite demoiselle toute fine et vacillante. Il se leva. Il était toujours fatigué. Il enfila ses chaussures et passa une main lasse sur son visage, souhaitant qu'elle le réveille un peu. Il sortit de sa chambre, alla jusqu'à l'entrée et saisit son manteau. Il devait faire quelques choses. Il devait se montrer courageux.

Il traversa la ville et toqua à la porte des Gilbert. Le jeune frère lui ouvrit, le désarçonnant quelques peu. Et s'il faisait demi-tour ? Il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Derrière Jérémy, Elena arriva et lui sourit. Il ne bougea pas. Il marmonna simplement :

« Elena, j'aimerai vous parler quelques minutes. »

La mine de la jeune femme se fit plus sombre alors qu'elle hochait de la tête et attrapait son manteau pour sortir. Elle aurait pu l'inviter à entrer mais avec Jenna et Jérémy dans les parages, il aurait été bien difficile de parler librement.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Stefan m'a demandé une dose très concentrée de Veine de Vénus.

- Quoi ? … Euh… Quel effet aurait-elle sur Damon ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que son corps lâcherait et qu'il se momifierait. Ou la douleur pourrait le rendre plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà...

- D'accord. Oui. Il m'avait promis … Je ne comprends pas. Je ... Que puis-je faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pensais simplement que vous auriez voulu le savoir. »

Elena voulait savoir. Connaitre les plans de Stefan. Les capacités destructrices de Damon. Ses possibilités pour que personne ne souffre. Elle était perdue et Zach sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne vais pas vous dire que Damon n'est pas dangereux. Ce serait faux. J'espère que vous ne vous ferez pas tuer … Mais, si jamais … Les Salvatore possédaient une scierie. L'usine est en ruine mais un manoir régissait le domaine. Il est au milieu de la forêt. Il n'est plus vraiment habitable, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit toujours d'une maison. J'ai emmené les papiers. Vous pouvez les signer, je vous offre le Manoir. J'espère que vous y serez en sécurité… si jamais vous décidez de vous attirer les foudres de Stefan. »

Il lui tendit le papier, elle ne bougea pas alors il attrapa sa main et la força à le prendre. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois. Elle était trop jeune pour toutes ces idioties.

« Où allez-vous ?

- Je pars vivre. Je ne me mettrai pas plus en travers de son chemin. Il aura la dose … demain matin. »

Zach partit tranquillement, sans un regard en arrière. Elena leva le papier jusqu'à ses yeux et le parcouru du regard. Un manoir ? En pleine forêt ? Elle avait entendu parler de cet endroit. On le disait hanté. Que devait-elle faire de ça ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin d'aide ! De soutien !

Elle tourna la tête vers sa maison et vit Jenna au pas de la porte. Elle devait trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Bonnie. Elle devait faire quelques choses. Alors qu'elle parlait avec Bonnie, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et sa joue, elle rentra dans la maison, attrapa un stylo et signa le papier..


	10. Chapitre 9 : Libération

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 9 : Libération …**

Bonnie fixait Elena avec ses grands yeux noirs. Elle lui avait demandé de répéter. Deux fois. La phrase ne changeait pas. Ca n'aurait pas dû la surprendre, en tant que sorcière, que d'autres créatures existent. Mais des vampires ? Elle prit sur elle pour digérer la nouvelle et entendre la suite, car Elena montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Elle lui raconta tout… Ce qui était arrivé à Caroline, les morsures, sa demande pour envoyer Damon en prison, le silence de Stefan, la découverte de la cellule dans la cave, les jours qui passaient et ses états d'âmes, la froideur de Stefan, le sang coagulé en bouteille, son inquiétude et finalement la discussion avec Zach. Stefan allait tuer son frère.

« Attends. Tu m'as dit qu'il se momifierait, donc il ne sera pas réellement mort ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes alors ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? Un vampire de moins pour quelques décennies ?

- Bonnie … C'est de la torture. Il va souffrir et quand il se réveillera …

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui après ce qu'il a fait à Caroline ?

- Je ne sais pas … Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?

- Oui. Je dirais à Jenna qu'on a un devoir commun à rendre et que tu dors à la maison. Et toi … Ne te fais pas tuer, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Elle lui sourit, confiante, alors qu'elle sait qu'elle risque sa vie. Elle passe rapidement voir Jenna et lui explique son souci. Elle glisse au passage qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'une soirée ou deux entre filles en ce moment. Jenna lui fait un sourire tendre et la prends dans ses bras tout en lui disant qu'elle est contente qu'elle sorte un peu. La gorge d'Elena se sert encore, elle déteste mentir. Elle fait un pauvre petit sourire puis déclare raccompagner Bonnie chez elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment faux sauf qu'à mi-chemin elle bifurque en direction de la Pension. Le soleil vient de se coucher. Parfait.

Elle avança tout doucement et remarqua l'absence de la voiture de Stefan. Il était sorti. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Quelques secondes après, Zach lui ouvrit. Il lui tendit un sac à dos et murmura :

« Poche de sang. Pour la nuit. Pour maintenant, il y a le frigo du bas. Faites-vite. Je ne vous ai pas vu. Adieu Elena.

- Merci Zach. Au revoir. »

Zach était stressé. Elle le voyait clairement et son plus beau sourire ni changerait rien. Elle mit le sac sur son dos et descendit jusqu'aux cellules. Elle posa le sac et alla se servir dans le frigo. Elle ne pourrait pas le porter jusqu'à l'extérieur et encore moins jusqu'au Manoir. Il allait devoir tenir sur ses jambes.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte renforcée et posa délicatement la main dessus. Si elle faisait un pas de plus, sa vie allait radicalement changer. Elle allait peut-être même la perdre. Elle ferma les yeux. Renoncer serait si simple. Elle eut une pensée pour Vicky, pour ses parents et pour toutes les personnes parties trop tôt. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de mort. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de vie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de remord. Elle poussa la porte et rouvrit les yeux. Damon n'avait pas changé de position, il dormait, encore. Son teint était cireux, maladif, comme il l'était à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir. La veine de vénus causait de sérieux dommage.

« Damon ? Damon ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Il ouvrit péniblement un oeil. Il était fatigué. Il avisa la jeune femme et la seconde suivante, la porte ouverte. Elle refermait toujours derrière elle. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle oubliait de la fermer. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa nuque, elle était si proche, il sentit la soif le submerger, déformant son visage. Toute concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle ne trouvait pas le système de fermeture de la muselière. Elle se glissa complètement derrière lui et s'aperçut que les maillons avaient été déformés pour tenir. Elle ne pourrait jamais les ouvrir. Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, en se rendant compte qu'il en était de même pour les chaines.

« Damon, je vais te faire sortir d'ici, d'accord ? »

Il referma les yeux, il devait être en train de délirer. A cause de la soif, ça lui arriver de plus en plus souvent… Mais sa petite main ne voulait pas quitter son visage et une odeur de sang frais se répandit dans toute la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux, brutalement. Elle tenait sa tête contre ses cuisses pour l'aider à aller à l'encontre des liens et elle venait d'ouvrir une poche de sang. Elle le répandit grossièrement sur l'engin de torture qui lui brisait la mâchoire. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ouvrit une autre poche et recommença. Elle serait bientôt couverte de sang, comme lui, mais la panique ne lui permettait pas de faire mieux. Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce que Stefan rentrerait. Ils devaient être partit avant … La poche vide, elle recommença. Encore. L'odeur emplissait l'air et lui donnait envie de vomir, mais Damon reprenait des couleurs et il tirait de plus en plus sur les chaines.

« Les chaines ont été plié à la main, je ne peux pas les retirer. Tu peux les briser ? »

Il l'observa avec ses yeux couleur bleu acier et tira un grand coup sur la chaîne qui retenait son bras droit. Le fer fit un claquement épouvantable mais ne rompit pas. Elle hocha de la tête et lui proposa une autre poche de sang. Le regard de Damon se faisait de plus en plus limpide. Il but deux poches de sang de plus avant de réussir à briser l'un des liens.

Immédiatement il s'attaque à la muselière et avant qu'Elena ne puisse comprendre, elle était face à un Damon libre. Ses yeux étaient fous et son menton couvert de sang. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers lui. Elle restait paralysée. Elle voyait tout ce sang sur ses mains, ce sang qui n'était pas le sien. Allait-il la saigner à blanc ? Il souleva son bras avec lenteur et attrapa la poche de sang qu'elle tenait encore. Il mordit dedans sans attendre. Sans chercher à comprendre. Il aspira la vie et la sentit couler dans ses veines.

Il laissa tomber la poche par terre dès qu'elle fut vide et se dirigea vers le frigo pour achever les stocks de Stefan. Finalement, il s'essuya vaguement, étalant le sang plus qu'autre chose et se tourna vers la dernière poche grandeur nature : Elena. Elle tremblait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle libérer s'il lui faisait peur ? Il déglutit. Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'approcha, elle recula et finalement elle se retrouva coincée contre le mur.

« Et maintenant ? » murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Stefan ne va pas tarder. Il faut que l'on parte.

- Oh, une tentative d'évasion alors ? »

Il souriait mais elle le voyait tanguer légèrement sur ses jambes et la façon dont il s'était appuyé pour l'intimider n'était qu'un moyen de cacher sa faiblesse. Il n'était plus affamé, mais la concentration de veine de vénus dans son organisme était encore terriblement forte. Cette constatation la rassura étrangement.

« Pas une tentative. Une évasion. J'ai … un endroit sûr. La scierie est à mon nom, si tu arrives à marcher jusque là-bas… »

Le regard de Damon se voila. Il connaissait parfaitement la région. Elle, elle pourrait marcher jusqu'à la scierie. Lui … il ne pourrait même pas s'y traîner dans l'état où il était. Mais il ne comptait pas le lui avouait. Il se redressa avec lenteur et ouvrit la marche.

Elena l'observait, elle voyait son dos se tendre pour gravir ces quelques marches. Elle avait attrapé le sac à dos avant de le suivre. Ils en auraient sans doute besoin. Ils sortirent ensemble de la Pension et coupèrent directement par la forêt toute proche. Damon semblait connaitre le chemin, mais l'absence de mur pour garder l'équilibre commença vite à poser problème. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle se glissa à ses côtés pour l'aider de son mieux. Il la regarda de haut avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire et de lui dire :

« Hum. Balade au clair de lune. Toi et moi. A l'abri des regards. J'adore. »

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle passait déjà son temps à trébucher. Le vampire avait beau se moquer, il s'appuyait sur elle. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante et il marchait de moins en moins droit. Il finit par s'écrouler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle le retint contre elle, lui accordant une pause. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée que Stefan les rattrape. Elle ne risquait rien … mais Damon.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Lexi

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 10 : Lexi …**

Lexi a dansé, les bras en l'air et le sourire aux lèvres, comme peut le faire une jeune femme. Stefan avait ri en la voyant, tout en refusant de l'accompagner un moment. Il s'était tout de même retrouvé sur la piste de danse, la joie de Lexi était contagieuse et sa volonté inébranlable. Elle avait décidé que pour son anniversaire, il devait s'amuser. Quoi qu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, il devrait plier. Ils avaient enchaîné les danses sur des musiques auxquels ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose, puis avait joué au billard, tout en buvant de l'alcool fort. Stefan était même parvenu à oublier ses plans quelques heures. Puis, le bar ferma. Ils emportèrent quelques bouteilles et continuèrent la fête dans les rues endormies. Ils jouaient comme des enfants, sautant, crapahutant, chahutant, riant, …

Il était heureux de la voir aussi épanouie. Le grand amour, ça faisait cet effet-là. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés par leur folle nuit et le jour n'allait plus tarder. Lexi allait rentrer chez elle et il avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait senti le malaise sous-jacent mais n'avait pas voulu soulever le problème pour ne pas gâcher la fête. Stefan commença a se confier à voix basse.

« Elena … c'est … Elena, c'est une fille charmante, bienveillante. C'est aussi quelqu'un d'attentionné, de très gentil, désintéressé et ... c'est la vrai. Alors il n'y a rien à faire quand je suis avec elle, je peux oublier qui je suis vraiment.

- Non, mais je rêve ! T'es fou amoureux d'elle.

- Ouais. Je le suis.

- Ouahou ! »

Il se tut un moment, souriant juste, savourant cet aveu innocent. Puis il reprit, expliquant que Damon venait briser son bonheur … encore. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'arrêter et il avait vu Elena s'éloigner de lui. Même emprisonné, Damon se mettait entre eux. Il allait devoir mentir à Elena, lui dire que c'était accidentel, mais il allait remplir le système de Damon de veine de Vénus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se momifie. Lexi se recoiffa distraitement, tout en réfléchissant. Lorsque Damon avait perdu ses sentiments, elle avait essayé de l'aider. Stefan était prêt à tout pour son frère. Au final, Damon l'avait séduite, avait couché avec elle et au petit jour, l'avait abandonné sur un toit, en plein soleil. Elle ne possédait pas de bague magique elle. Elle était resté coincée, contre la porte que Damon avait pris soin de barricader jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Damon était ce genre de mec. Lorsqu'elle était allée déclarer forfait auprès de Stefan, il s'était inquiété pour elle, l'avait consolé. Il était anéanti que son frère puisse lui faire ça mais pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à la venger. Stefan n'était pas ainsi. Elle était surprise qu'il soit prêt à condamner son frère à plusieurs décennies de souffrance absolue, simplement pour garder la fille qu'il aimait. Elle avait peur qu'il n'en souffre et qu'il n'éteigne ses sentiments dans quelques décennies pour ne pas affronter la culpabilité. Il aimait trop son frère pour pouvoir faire ce genre de chose, elle en était convaincue.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste, quelques jours ? Je pourrais le faire pour toi, tu sais. »

Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, une petite vengeance ne serait pas de trop à son sens, mais Stefan refusa, persuadé qu'il s'en occuper lui-même. Lexi lui promit de rester dans les parages, en cas de besoin et de garder son téléphone allumée. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas s'éteindre, sinon, il perdrait tout. Elle le lui rappela avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de partir se mettre à l'abri avant le lever du jour.

Stefan rentrait à la maison doucement. Il roulait quasiment au pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça… Il n'avait juste pas trouvé d'autres solutions viables. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'au bout d'un moment, la souffrance s'atténuerait, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il gara sa voiture et resta dedans un moment, retardant l'inévitable. Il finit néanmoins par en descendre et pénétra dans la Pension. Le soleil venait de se lever à l'extérieur. Il trouva des sacs dans l'entrée, Zach l'attendait là. Stefan fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

« J'ai besoin de vacances, je vais partir quelques semaines ou peut-être un peu plus longtemps. Je t'ai préparé la veine de vénus. »

Il lui tendit une bouteille d'un litre, à la grande surprise du vampire. Cela représentait une quantité énorme pour un produit aussi rare.

« J'en ai fait beaucoup pour que tu puisses la diluer en cas de besoin pendant mon absence. Il faut que je file, un train m'attend. Portes-toi bien Stefan. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Zach s'était éclipsé. Il ne devait pas vouloir voir la mort, toute temporaire soit-elle, de Damon. Ils étaient sa seule famille après tout. Stefan resta un moment dans l'entrée. Il y allait véritablement à reculons. Il souffla un coup, il ne devait pas montrer son hésitation à son frère sinon il s'engouffrerait dedans. Il savait jouer de sa culpabilité et le manipuler. Il se recomposa un masque dur et ouvrit la porte qui permettait d'accéder au sous-sol. A peine ouverte, il sentit une odeur métallique se répandre. Du sang. Il se rua jusqu'à la cellule et la trouva vide. Des poches de sang avaient été éventré et les chaines brisées. Zach avait-il décidé de libérer Damon ? Il prenait de la veine de vénus chaque jour, il ne pouvait pas avoir été hypnotisé. Stefan s'approcha et constata que le sang avait coulé il y a peu. Il pourrait peut-être le rattraper. Avec les doses de veine de Vénus qu'il lui avait fait prendre, il n'avait pas dû pouvoir aller bien loin et le soleil s'était levé. Il n'avait pas sa bague … Il avait dû trouver un abri sûr ou … Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette des massacres.

Massacre. C'est d'ailleurs l'idée qui traversait l'esprit de Damon à cet instant. Il allait se venger. Il allait tuer Zach. Lui briser la nuque en lui souriant tendrement. Crac. Ce serait finit puis il retournerait toute la ville pour trouver les stocks de Veine de Vénus et les détruire. Ou mieux ! Il allait les récupérer pour en injecter des doses massives à son très cher frère. Toutes ces pensées s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

« J'ai fermé comme j'ai pu les autres fenêtres, mais c'est une vrai ruine. »

Son maquillage fin avait fusé, elle était tout décoiffée et ses mains portaient toujours des traces de sang. Il la trouva belle. Elle l'avait forcé à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus la moindre force, puis elle avait sorti des poches de sang de son sac et les lui avait fait boire. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Deux adversaires allaient finir par montrer le bout de leurs nez. Stefan. Un jour ou l'autre. Et un autre, pire encore, le soleil, qui pointerait le bout de son nez dans quelques heures. Elle avait cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas, mais elle lui avait arraché un pas après l'autre. Elle l'avait soutenu, elle l'avait traîné, elle ne l'avait pas laissé. Elle avait fait preuve d'une détermination sans faille. Arrivé aux portes de la scierie, elle l'avait lâché pour rentrer dans la ruine. Elle s'était retournée vers lui avant de déclarer :

« Damon. Je t'invite à entrer. »

Il s'était à moitié écroulé à l'intérieur avant de s'apercevoir que le jour pointait le bout de son nez et que l'endroit ne possédait plus un seul carreaux, pas de volet, pas de rideaux et quelques trous dans les murs et les plafonds achevaient ce cauchemar. Elena l'avait laissé dans une des pièces les plus sombres et avait ramassé des débris de bois pour réduire les dangers. A présent elle était épuisée et l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait lui sauter au visage. Elle avait libérer un vampire dangereux, l'avait mis à l'abri et lui avait donné toutes les poches de sang qu'elle possédait. Il n'avait plus qu'à la tuer et à la vider de son sang pour se refaire une santé. En dehors de ça, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

« Il faut que j'aille au lycée. »

Il la regarda et compris qu'elle avait encore peur de lui. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait à la Pension. Puis il aurait tué Zach. Tuer Zach ! Quelle merveilleuse idée. Il avait tellement envie d'entendre ses vertèbres se briser. Ce serait d'un grand soulagement. Elena brisa sa concentration, encore une fois, en s'approchant de lui. Elle avait de grands yeux captivant. Elle se pencha vers lui très lentement.

« Essaie … De ne tuer personne, ok ? Je reviens après les cours. »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire pour cacher un rire. Qui croyait-elle qu'il allait bien pouvoir tuer dans cette maison vide ? Il allait simplement s'ennuyer et cuver de la Veine de Vénus. Rien de bien réjouissant.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un jour comme un autre

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 11 : Un jour comme un autre …**

Bonnie avait semblé soulagée en la voyant arrivée chez elle de bonne heure, puis elle avait vu ses mains couvertes de sang et avait paniqué avant que son amie ne lui dise que ce n'était pas elle, ça venait des poches. Elle monta rapidement à la salle de bain et se savonna les mains et les avant-bras, faisant disparaître toute trace de son « crime ». Bonnie lui tendit une lingette démaquillante et elle remarqua alors dans quel état elle était. Elle devait se dépêcher où Stefan et Jérémy comprendraient qu'il y avait un soucis. Elle se débarbouilla. Bonnie avait très peu dormi cette nuit-là et trépignait d'impatience pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Alors ?

- Il ne m'a pas tué.

- Il aurait pu ?

- En faites … J'étais le seul repas à proximité, alors je suppose qu'il aurait dû.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- Il ne l'a pas fait. »

Bonnie la regardait comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur les épaules. Elena y était allée sans être sûre qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Elle lui avait donné sa vie, sans la moindre inquiétude. Elle y retournerait … et elle aurait sans doute besoin de soutien car Damon … Et bien, il s'agit de Damon.

« Tu vas le dire à Stefan ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Elle vérifia dans le miroir. Elle était épuisée mais prête. Elle avait l'étrange sensation de vivre une double vie. Elle se tourna vers son amie et affronta son regard désapprobateur sans rien dire. Bonnie finit par détourner la tête. Elle était en colère. Elle trouvait qu'Elena prenait trop de risque pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Néanmoins, elle ferait de son mieux pour être une bonne amie.

Ensemble, elles allèrent au lycée. La journée passa lentement, sans que Stefan ne montre le bout de son nez. Elena fut surprise qu'il ne la prévienne même pas que Damon s'était échappé, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait qu'en être soulagée. Mentir n'était pas son fort. Contrairement à Stefan qui semblait enchaîner les non-dits. A ce propos Caroline sembla ravie de lui confier les derniers potins, avec une mine triste et compatissante : Stefan avait passé sa soirée au Mystic Grill avec une fille. Blonde, cheveux long, souriante et enjouée. Elle lui avait souhaité un « joyeux anniversaire » et ils avaient beaucoup rit ensemble. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, vantant les mérites de danseur de Stefan, Elena se décomposait. Il ne lui avait même pas dit que c'était son anniversaire… Est-ce que ça très longue vie lui avait fait perdre tout intérêt pour cette fête ? Mais alors, pourquoi faire venir une amie pour le célébrer ? Une amie dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Il n'avait pas voulu passer cette journée en sa compagnie … C'était la seule conclusion possible. Face à ses propres agissements, cela ne l'a mis pas en colère, leur début de relation était simplement en train de s'éteindre. Elle se sentit un peu moins coupable d'avoir libérer Damon. Bonnie tenta de la réconforter, de lui assurer que Caroline avait sans doute exagérée, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que cela … En même temps, les simples non-dits qu'il y avait entre eux commençait à être bien trop important…

Dès sa sortie des cours, elle partit en direction de la forêt pour retourner le voir. Bonnie retourna chez elle, le coeur lourd d'inquiétude. Damon était coincé au Manoir jusqu'au coucher du soleil et Elena pensait qu'elle devait lui parler pour s'assurer qu'il ne commettrait pas un massacre dès qu'il sortirait.

L'endroit était tout aussi lugubre en journée qu'il ne l'était en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle ne l'aurait pourtant pas cru possible. Elle entra et appela immédiatement l'homme. L'absence de réponse l'inquiéta. Elle le retrouva dans une pièce sombre entrain de danser, une bouteille de Whisky à la main. Il avait l'air d'être en train de faire du ménage … A moins qu'il ne cherche à amplifier le bordel ambiant.

« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ?

- Je m'ennuie, mais heureusement, une jolie fille est venue me tenir compagnie. »

Elena recula d'un pas devant le regard de prédateur du vampire. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise face à ses sous-entendus. Elle était presque sûre qu'il ne les faisait que pour ça : la voir mal à l'aise. Il enchaina avec un sourire charmeur qui la désarçonna complètement. Comment faisait-il pour être en aussi bonne forme ? Elle aurait cru que la veine de Vénus l'aurait laissé KO un peu plus longtemps. Elle avisa alors ses mains qui tremblaient et son teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il but une nouvelle rasade de Whisky.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Dans ton sac.

- Le sac de Zach. »

Le regard de Damon se fit plus assassin. Il aurait ce cultivateur de verveine un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment il voulait des précisions.

« Zach ?

- Oui … Il m'a donné la scierie et ce sac pour m'aider à te faire évader. »

Damon sembla perplexe, il avait failli tuer cet homme … à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Il avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs avec son air de « vous êtes chez moi ». L'humain était plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait s'il avait Elena aidé à le faire sortir. Ou peut-être plus sentimentaliste que prévu ? Elena avait un joli regard qu'on avait pas envie de troubler de larme. Faute de compatir pour un vieux vampire détesté, peut-être avait-il été touché par cette fille ? Qu'importe ! Il réfléchirait à tout ça la prochaine fois qu'il serait prêt à le tuer … s'il en avait le temps. Il devrait juste penser à le remerciait pour l'alcool.

« Ok… Alors, tu es venue t'amuser avec moi ? »

Elle lui fit son plus beau regard noir et il dû se retenir de sourire. Elle était mignonne au possible. Elle s'assit sur un vieux meuble bancal, en plein soleil et commença à lui dire qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, qu'elle était inquiète. Elle ne l'avait pas libérer pour qu'il commette des massacres et blablablablabla. Damon décrocha. Elle était à côté de la plaque. Un massacre ne contrariera pas Stefan. Ça le conforterait dans son opinion et ce serait le seul effet avec en prime, la colère et la déception de la fille. Non, il avait des plans bien plus intéressants que ça.

« Et bien … Je dois me nourrir. Alors … Je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix, à moins qu'une bonne âme se propose. »

Elena recula un peu plus contre l'ouverture au soleil. Elle était mal à l'aise et il en avait parfaitement conscience, il jouait de ça. Elle finit par lui marmonner d'aller à l'hôpital avant de s'apercevoir qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle comprit soudain qu'il ne comptait pas commettre de meurtre dans les prochains jours, mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le lui dire ? Elle finit par lui dire de ne pas tout casser, cet endroit lui appartenait et elle devait le considérer comme sa maison s'il voulait être en sécurité. Il rit devant la ruine. Il essaierait de ne pas détruire les rares murs encore debout, promit-il sans le croire vraiment. Pourtant en regardant autour de lui, il se demandait à quoi pourrait ressembler cet endroit après rénovation. C'était grand, le domaine était magnifique. Les randonneurs rares et les squatteurs préféraient le cimetière, plus proche de la ville. Il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un bâtisseur de son vivant et depuis … Il avait vu à quel point les bâtiments se dégradaient vite face au temps. Mettre de l'énergie dans un projet comme celui-ci n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

« Bon. Tu as fini ? Je serai sage. Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas roucouler avec mon frère ? »

Elena sentit l'air se refroidir autour d'elle. Il était en train de déraper, on lui avait répété si souvent qu'il était impulsif et incontrôlable qu'un frisson d'effroi descendit le long de son échine. La question faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à Stefan … Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir … Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses explications, pas envie de lui mentir, pas envie de souffrir. Elle marmonna en réponse qu'il devait roucouler avec une autre. L'air surpris de Damon la désarçonna et elle se demanda si Caroline ne lui avait pas juste mentit. Il éclata soudain de rire en s'écriant :

« Tu es jalouse de Lexi ? »


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le monstre

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 12 : Le monstre …**

Stefan avait passé sa journée à écumer toutes les cachettes proches de la Pension. Même si Zach l'avait aidé et nourrit, seule hypothèse possible quoique qu'incompréhensible, Damon n'avait pas pu aller très loin avec la Veine de Vénus qu'il avait dans le sang. Zach était partit en voiture, aurait-il caché Damon dans son coffre ? S'il lui paraissait improbable qu'il ait aidé Damon, l'idée que Damon ce soit laissé enfermer et qu'il n'ait pas tué Zach l'était encore plus. Le soleil se coucha et il dû se rendre à l'évidence : à présent, Damon pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il devait prévenir Elena… C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers la maison d'Elena. Arrivé sur le perron, il se demanda ce qu'il devait lui dire. Elle avait toujours sous-estimé le danger que représentait Damon, mais s'il était capable de s'enfuir, peut-être le comprendrait-elle ? Peut-être accepterait-elle qu'il ne puisse avoir d'autre choix que de le faire se momifier ? Il devait lui expliquer clairement les choses.

Il toqua et Jenna lui ouvrit. Elle sembla surprise de le voir et au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'Elena n'était pas là. Elle dormait chez Bonnie. Elle avait besoin de soutien depuis le décès de Vicky qui l'avait replongé dans de bien mauvais souvenir, d'après sa tante. Stefan se maudit de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant et partit le cœur encore plus lourd chez Bonnie. Il devait lui parler, elle était peut-être en danger et peu importe s'il devait traverser la ville en long, en large et en travers pour la prévenir. Au bout d'un petit moment, il arriva devant la maison de Bonnie. Il avait profité de la route pour choisir, avec soin, les mots qu'il allait lui dire. Il toqua à la porte et Bonnie lui ouvrit. Elle sembla surprise, presque choquée de le voir là.

« Bonsoir Bonnie, je suis venu voir Elena. »

_Quelques heures plus tôt, au Manoir… _

Elena n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une autre fille avant le témoignage de Caroline. Si Damon était au courant cela signifiait … que Stefan avait essayé de la séduire alors qu'il était déjà en couple. Elle se sentie trahie et le sourire goguenard de Damon ne l'aidait pas du tout.

« Tu … la connais ?

- Hum hum. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, s'amusant du quiproquo. Après tout Stefan n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers sa meilleure amie. L'air profondément blessé de la jeune femme le poussa néanmoins à mettre un terme à tout ceci.

« Lexi est très douée au lit. Mais Stefan est si sérieux … Je suppose qu'il ne ferait pas ça avec sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as … couché avec la meilleure amie de ton frère ?

- Ouais et aussi avec la femme qu'il aimait et quelques autres. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tout disponible pour toi. »

Elena fronça le nez pour montrer tout le dégoût que lui inspirer ses propos et il rit encore. Il semblait très amusé par toute cette situation. Il se rinça la gorge à l'alcool, encore une fois. Est-il saoul ? Elle aurait dû avoir peur de lui mais elle s'apercevait très clairement qu'il la taquinait. Il s'amusait juste et il était bien moins agressif qu'il ne l'avait déjà été.

« Sa meilleure amie, alors, je n'ai pas raison d'être jalouse.

- Jalouse non. Mais s'il ne t'a pas présenté Lexi, c'est qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait quelques choses à célébrer. Trahie peut-être ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

« Quand es-tu né ?

- 18 juin. 1840.

- A quel âge as-tu été transformé ?

- J'avais 24 ans. C'était en 1864.

- As-tu déjà été amoureux ?

- Quel est cet interrogatoire ?

- Damon, s'il-te-plait.

- Oui. De Katherine.

- C'est elle qui t'a transformé.

- Son sang et l'égoïsme de Stefan.

- Tu vois … J'en sais déjà plus sur toi que sur lui. Je ne me sens pas trahie. Seulement … désabusée. »

Damon ne répondit pas, il la regarda comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Il découvrait là une autre facette de sa personnalité. Celle qui était entière et passionnée et qui ne voulait pas de faux-semblant. Elle l'avait déjà impressionné et elle continuait. Il but encore un peu et demanda si Stefan « le lui avait dit ». La question sembla la déboussolé, elle lui demanda alors de préciser et il comprit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Son frère lui avait vraiment tout caché.

« Il ne t'a pas parlé du lien qui existe entre toi et Katherine.

- Quel lien ? »

_Quelques heures plus-tard … _

Elena entendit la voix de Stefan a la porte d'entrée peu après son arrivée. Elle revenait du Manoir et Damon ne l'avait toujours pas tué. Son meurtre n'était visiblement pas prévu pour tout de suite … Mais elle se sentait tout de même détruite. Les révélations qu'il lui avait faites, quasiment de but en blanc, sans la ménager … C'était trop pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait que remerciait Damon pour avoir osé lui dire tout ça. Pour l'avoir considérer comme une femme et pas simplement comme un pion sur un échiquier. Elle qui était déjà en colère contre Stefan pour ne pas lui avoir parler de Lexi, pour faire autant de secret même sur des choses inoffensives tel que son anniversaire et sa meilleure amie … Des secrets qui la faisaient souffrir. A présent, elle était folle de rage. Elle se retourna vers la porte et se plaça de façon à rentrer dans le champ de vision de Stefan. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Elena ! Je dois te parler, veux-tu bien venir avec moi quelques minutes ? »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais elle hocha de la tête et prit son manteau pour sortir. La nuit était tombée, il y a peu. A peine sortit Stefan commença à lui expliquer que Damon s'était libérer. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à hypnotiser quelqu'un dans l'état où il était mais il y était visiblement parvenu. Elena regardait au loin, il lui aurait parlé quelques heures avant, elle se serait sentie tellement mal. Elle aurait peut-être même tout avouée devant son air inquiet. A présent, elle se sentait froide. Vide. Encore sous le choc des révélations. Stefan ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, il lui expliqua qu'elle devait faire attention à tout, rentrer tôt, ne pas sortir le soir … Elle pensa amèrement que c'était lui qui l'avait fait sortir de la maison de nuit et que Damon ne lui ferait rien. Il en avait eu assez souvent l'occasion.

« En tout cas … Cette expérience nous aura au moins prouvée qu'il n'est pas contrôlable. Si jamais nous arrivons à le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette trop d'atrocité, il faudra faire ce qu'il faut.

- … C'est-à-dire.

- L'emprisonner dans son corps, le momifier pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à ses actes durant quelques décennies. »

Il était encore en train de lui mentir en lui faisant croire qu'il avait attendu qu'il s'échappe pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Elle avait envie de lui demander si c'était ce qu'il avait pensé ce matin, en allant récupérer la dose de venin de Vénus pour tuer Damon, elle se retient néanmoins. Stefan pensait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Il croyait maîtriser la situation. Damon avait inversé la tendance en lui révélant le plus gros de l'histoire, elle en avait conscience. Elle ne devait pas gâcher cet avantage par pure stupidité. Alors elle marmonna :

« Il va peut-être se calmer. Son emprisonnement l'a peut-être amené à réfléchir ?

- Oh non, pas Damon. Crois-moi. Il doit être dans un coin à préparer la liste des personnes à abattre. Damon … se venge. Toujours. »

A quelques kilomètres de là, Damon était en plein pillage de camion de don du sang. Il tremblait encore beaucoup et il ne doutait pas que se gaver lui permettrait de retrouver ses capacités au plus vite. Après tout … Il avait encore bien des choses à faire ! A planifier. A prévoir. A organiser. Mais d'abord, manger. Puis se trouver des tenues dignes de ce nom. Oh ! Et demander à Elena de voir pour raccorder le vieux Manoir à l'eau courante. Il rêvait de la voir débarquer alors qu'il était sous l'eau, totalement nu. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

Oui, cela faisait beaucoup de plan machiavélique à mettre en place…


	14. Chapitre 13 : Trahison

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 13 : Trahison …**

« Cher Journal,

Cette semaine a été éprouvante. Stefan m'a expliqué encore et encore la dangerosité de Damon, me promettant milles souffrances si jamais je venais à le croiser. Je pense qu'il a peur que je le recherche. Si il savait que je passe une heure ou deux en sa compagnie chaque jour… Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses de sa part, dont des coups fourrés, qu'il cherche à m'arracher mon collier pour pouvoir m'hypnotiser ou qu'il me prenne pour un menu à emporter … Je m'attendais même à ce que son impulsivité me tue. A la place, je découvre un Damon très différent, charmeur et amusant. Toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle bêtise, à croire qu'il suit un programme « comment faire peur à Elena », mais étonnamment, ces blagues ne sont pas méchantes. Simplement salace. S'il peut apparaitre nu devant moi, il le fait et s'amuse de mes réactions avant de me demander si je fais exprès de toujours le surprendre dans des moments intimes. Puis il rit de mes soupirs. Il s'est également amusé plusieurs fois à se cacher, sachant que je ne voulais pas le chercher pour éviter de le surprendre dans des tenues indécentes, pour s'amuser de mon désarroi avant de bondir derrière moi en feignant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué … Les bonds que je pouvais faire lui tirait un rire ou deux et j'avais l'impression d'égayer sa journée. Mais globalement, il n'utilisait pas ses capacités de vampire. Il faisait très … humain. A tel point que je finis par en oublier la peur qui m'habite. »

Elena referma son journal en sentant Damon derrière elle. Il n'y avait que lui pour essayer de lire un journal intime de force. Pour la dixième fois de la semaine, elle lui répéta que cela ne se faisait pas de lire dans le journal intime des autres. S'il avait une question, qu'il l'a lui pose. Il lui répondit simplement « Oops » et repartit à ses précédentes activités : boire un peu plus d'alcool.

« Oh, j'ai hypnotisé quelques personnes pour que l'on obtiennent l'eau courante et l'électricité, puisque tu ne voulais pas t'en charger.

- Je ne veux pas que Stefan apprenne pour la scierie, sinon, il devinera immédiatement où tu es.

- Et il sera coincé devant la porte. Oh ! Ce serait tragique. Pauvre petit Stefan, couinant pour rentrer sans y parvenir.

- Damon…. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui.

- Mouais. Moi aussi j'ai essayé mais il est tellement … tu sais ? Ronchon !»

Et Damon partit dans une nouvelle imitation bâtarde de son petit frère, faisant sourire bien malgré elle Elena. Chaque jour, au coucher du soleil, Damon quittait le Manoir pour rejoindre la Pension alors que Stefan parcourait les bars et les endroits lugubres à la recherche de son frère. Un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris. Là-bas il cherchait sa bague de jour … Jusque-là il s'était fait discret pour pouvoir revenir sans affronter son frère. Stefan devait avoir la veine de Vénus très concentré avec lui, il lui fallait être méfiant et en pleine forme. Ce n'était pas encore le cas malgré les litres de sang ingurgité jusqu'au dégoût, mais c'était en bonne voie. A présent, il en avait assez de la discrétion. Il vérifia chaque recoin, brisant tout sur son passage, lorsqu'il dû admettre qu'il ne la trouverait pas, il descendit près de cette cellule qui l'avait retenu si longtemps et ouvrit le frigo. Il prit chaque poche de sang et le répandit au travers toute la Pension, créant un véritable jeu de piste qui s'achevait dans la chambre de Stefan. Sur son miroir il écrivit avec le sang : 'MA BAGUE OU ELENA MEURT'. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre, qu'il avait fouillé de la même façon que le reste de la demeure, même s'il doutait que son frère soit assez intelligent pour ce genre de piège, et prit quelques affaires, des T-shirt, des pantalons propres, quelques boxers, … Il avait bien persuadé la vendeuse qu'il avait payé un grand nombre d'article, le magasin le plus proche n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler son chef-d'œuvre, un poil théâtral, mais parfaitement à

son goût. Son seul regret était de devoir partir et de ne pas assister à l'entrée de Stefan et à sa pauvre petite mine paniquée. Tant pis. Ce ne serait que partie remise. A présent, il devait aller retrouver sa chère et tendre Elena.

Quelques heures plus tard, en rentrant, Stefan sentit l'odeur du sang. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, inquiet à l'idée que Zach soit rentré et soit tombé sur Damon… Inquiet qu'il ait commis un massacre dans la maison. Il poussa la porte et l'odeur du sang se fit plus forte encore. La panique se fit plus importante encore devant le carnage qui régnait devant lui. La Pension était dévastée en plus d'être couverte de sang. Il n'était partit que depuis quelques heures. Il monta les marches aussi vite que possible, suivant le sang et finit par arriver devant le message qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Son pantalon était imbibé de sang et la soif menacée de le submerger mais il comprit très bien le message. Damon voulait sa bague … ou il lui arracherait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : Elena.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se précipita en directement de sa maison. Il devait raisonner Damon et s'assurer qu'il lui laisserait le temps d'aller chercher sa bague. Il tenta de l'appeler mais son frère mais il ne répondait pas. Stefan le maudit mentalement et accéléra encore un peu. Il bondit directement dans la chambre d'Elena, sans prendre la peine de vérifier quoique ce soit, trop prit par la panique pour avoir conscience des risques.

« Elena ! »

Elena était là. Les bras de Damon l'enserrai, comme s'il la câlinait mais la panique dans les yeux de l'humaine montrait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tentait de raisonner le vampire alors que c'était impossible.

« Damon ! Attends ! Je vais aller chercher ta bague. Je vais y aller, mais … ne lui fait pas de mal, d'accord ? »

Le regard de Damon se fit plus dangereux, il caressa doucement le bras d'Elena qui sursauta violemment. Damon la serra un peu plus contre lui, tendrement, mais Stefan voyait son regard. Il était en train de déraper.

« Je me dépêche. Ça va aller Elena. Je reviens. D'accord ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu. Damon la lâcha et s'installa sur son lit. Il lui fit un grand sourire, écarta une cuisse et lui demanda si elle avait une idée pour passer le temps. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle préféra ne pas lui répondre et l'ignorer. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ose lui faire ça. Elle se sentait tellement … trahie.

Stefan courut jusqu'à leur ancienne maison, qui n'était plus que ruine. Entre deux décombres, il ramassa un tissu plié qui contenait la bague de Damon. Il fit demi-tour et se pressa, espérant que Damon ne dérape pas. Il prenait de grand risque, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Stefan vit bientôt la maison des Gilbert, il saute et retomba dans la chambre.

Damon lui tendit la main et Stefan lui envoya le bijou. Damon l'enfila, il tenait toujours Elena contre lui, il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant qu'il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. L'instant d'après, il disparut et Elena s'effondra. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Ce n'était pas tant ces mots et les menaces que son regard. Fou. Stefan tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa sèchement et lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle voulait être seule. Elle voulait qu'il parte ! Il recula doucement, à contrecœur. Elena passa la nuit éveillée, tremblante.

Le lendemain, quand Bonnie la vit arrivée en cours, elle comprit immédiatement le problème et avant qu'Elena n'ait pu lui expliquer quoique ce soit, elle décida d'aller trouver le frère du vampire.

« Stefan … J'ai vu Elena. Elle ne va pas très bien.

- Oui je sais.

- C'est à cause de Damon ?

- Oui…

- Bien. Il est caché dans l'ancienne scierie de ta famille. Ne le laisse pas lui faire du mal une nouvelle fois. »


	15. Chapitre 14 : le secret

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 14 : Secrets …**

Damon avait passé la journée à la scierie. Il aurait pu aller n'importe où, mais il ne voulait pas être ailleurs. Il attendait Elena. Quand il entendit du bruit en bas, il descendit tranquillement et fut choqué de voir son frère au pas de la porte. Elena l'avait trahi ? Mais alors, où est-elle ? Stefan ne pouvait entrer sans qu'elle ne l'invite. Il avança sans crainte vers la porte, il se heurta violemment au mur invisible et paru des plus choqués. Elena ne le lui avait donc pas dit. Elle ne l'avait pas trahie. Il fit un grand sourire à son frère qui le regardait, enragé.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

Zach les avait tout deux invités dans chaque domaine appartenant aux Salvatore dès qu'il en avait hérité. Stefan frappa l'ouverture et son poing se cogna contre la protection.

« Je vais la brûler et te faire brûler avec. Il faudra bien que tu en sortes un jour ou l'autre. »

Damon sourit un peu plus encore. La scierie avait brûlé. Il y a longtemps, le Manoir avait été partiellement préservé mais uniquement parce que sa structure été faite de pierre. S'il comptait brûler la roche, il allait devoir se lever de bonne heure. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'Elena, la propriétaire du domaine, ne serait pas ravie de voir sa toute nouvelle maison brûlée, mais il voulait taire ce petit secret encore un moment. Stefan repartit comme il était venu, cherchant un moyen d'appeler Zach pour comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer avec ce Manoir.

Peu de temps après, Elena se présenta à son tour à la porte. Elle semblait stressée, mais elle était là. Elle monta et s'installa sur le débris qu'elle affectionnait. Il garda le silence, préférant qu'elle commence, ce qu'elle finit par faire, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça … Stefan a vraiment eu peur pour moi.

- Et toi, tu as eu peur ?

- Bien-sûr. Même si tu m'avais dit … de te faire confiance, que je ne craindrais rien, j'ai toujours peur que sur le coup de l'impulsivité … Et s'il avait refusé ?

- Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Tu évites mes questions. Ne fait pas comme lui, Damon !

- Si il avait refusé, tu n'aurais plus représenté une bonne monnaie d'échange et j'aurais juste laissé tomber car tu comptes plus à mes yeux que cette bague.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Bien. Donne-moi là. »

Damon se redressa, se demandant à quel jeu étrange elle jouait. Elle continua néanmoins expliquant que s'il ne lui donnait pas sa bague, elle partirait et ne reviendrait plus. Elle voulait savoir si il l'embobinait, alors qu'il lui donne cette bague. C'est à ce moment-là que le vampire comprit qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur. Il retira sa bague et la mise dans la main de la jeune femme qui parut surprise.

Elle repensa à ce moment où la frayeur l'avait gagné. Damon était rentré dans sa chambre. Elle avait cru qu'il allait jouer à l'un de ses jeux favoris, autrement dit, l'embêter. Mais il ne lut pas son journal, n'ouvrit pas ses tiroirs, ne chercha pas à fouiller. A la place, il lui attrapa le menton et la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer que quoiqu'il se passe, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle l'avait cru honnête à ce moment-là, puis Stefan était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander la moindre précision qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et menaçait sa vie. Elle serait peut-être restée calme si elle n'avait pas vu la panique dans les yeux de Stefan. Elle s'était soudain souvenu qu'elle était dans les bras d'un dangereux vampire. La panique l'avait étreint, rendant l'illusion de menaçant d'autant plus crédible.

Damon brisa son souvenir en disant tout à coup :

« Stefan est passé me faire un coucou tout à l'heure. Tu l'as manqué de peu. Il a parlé de faire brûler la maison.

- Comment ? Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit !

- Je sais. »

Il roula des yeux tout en observant la bague dans les mains fines d'Elena. Allait-il devenir l'un de ses vampires qui se terrent du soleil et brûlent à la moindre incartade ? Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il la lui avait remise, peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop Katherine. Pour elle aussi, il aurait été prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Elena lui attrapa le bras. Sa main minuscule ne parvient pas à en faire le tour mais il se laissa manipuler tranquillement. Elle enfila la bague à son doigt comme si de rien n'était. Il respira soudain mieux. Ils avaient tous les deux réussit. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance l'un et l'autre. Damon détourna la tête et marmonna :

« Seul Zach était au courant.

- Non. J'en ai parlé à Bonnie. Elle sait que je viens ici, pas que ça m'appartient.

- La sorcière ?

- Comment sais-tu ?

- C'est une Bennett. »

Devant l'air froid et sérieux d'Elena, il finit par compléter de mauvaise grâce :

« J'ai promis à Emily, lorsque j'étais humain, de protéger ses descendants. La famille Bennett. Je tiens mes promesses. Toujours. Même si cette Bonnie …

- Que me caches-tu d'autres ?

- J'ai toujours un ou deux plans machiavéliques en tête, mais je ne peux pas te les révéler, après tout, ils participent à mon charme. »

Elena se laissa tomber contre son débris, se couchant de tout son long. Elle était bien ici, mais toutes ces révélations faisaient beaucoup pour elle. Damon mentait à Bonnie. Bonnie lui mentait, à elle. Elle-même mentait à Stefan. Et Stefan … Stefan mentait à tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas envie de ce genre de vie, pleines de sous-entendus, de non-dit, de mensonge et de trahison. Alors elle restait couchée là et elle était bien. Damon mentait beaucoup à beaucoup de monde mais il ne cherchait pas à l'épargner et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Ses épaules furent soulevées et Damon se glissa à la place pour la recoucher sur ses genoux. En temps normal, elle se serait levée d'un bond et l'aurait regardé d'un air furibond, avant de partir. Aujourd'hui, elle était seulement trop fatiguée pour tout ça. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura qu'il lui avait vraiment fait peur. Elle crut un instant s'être endormie et avoir rêvé mais elle entendit Damon s'excuser. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Si c'était un rêve … autant qu'il se prolonge. Elle était bien là. Elle sentait ces doigts glisser dans ses cheveux de temps à autres. Elle savait, quelques part, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû … Il allait se faire des idées. Elle sombra néanmoins dans le sommeil.

Un peu avant la nuit, il l'a réveilla. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Jenna et elle devait rentrer. Il l'avait réveillé avec des gestes doux, tendrement, comme s'il tenait vraiment à elle. Alors elle fut choquée lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant plus vite que le vent, la laissant tomber par terre comme un vieux sac de patate. Elle passa de l'état de légèrement comateuse à sur le qui-vive en quelques microsecondes. Que se passait-il ?

Toute réveillée, elle descendit à son tour. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut Damon qui reculait. Il semblait inquiet et ce détail finit de la faire paniquer. Elle regarda devant et vit une flaque se répandre dans la maison. De l'eau ? Non. Il y avait une odeur. Une odeur de plus en plus forte, elle commença à reculer en la reconnaissant et soudain, tout s'embrasa.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Incendie

_Note _: Actuellement, 32 chapitres sont écrits. L'histoire n'est néanmoins pas terminée. J'espère que je parviendrai au bout, mais je n'y arriverai qu'avec votre soutien car le soutien de mes lecteurs est tout ce qui me fait écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si le cœur vous en dit )

_Remerciements :_ Un grand merci à Uke Doc pour sa review qui m'a fait tellement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Rating_ : Scènes violentes

… **Chapitre 15 : Incendie …**

Damon fit demi-tour et saisit Elena alors qu'il bondissait vers la pièce du haut. Stefan avait répandu des litres et des litres d'essences, jetant des bidons dans l'escalier pour parvenir à faire brûler cette maison. Puis, il avait allumé le feu. L'air devenait déjà brulant et irrespirable. La jeune femme plaqua sa manche contre son nez dans un espoir fou de filtrer l'air et leva un regard terrorisé vers Damon. Le vampire l'attrapa par les épaules et la mena dans l'angle opposé aux escaliers. Au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait voir le ciel. Il n'y avait plus de toit ici, mais l'ouverture était trop petite pour sortir. Et une fois sur le toit, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Damon attrapa son sac, sachant qu'il contenait le journal auquel elle tenait tant et d'un coup de pied brisa l'une des protections qu'il avait mis sur l'une des fenêtres. Comme il s'y attendait, cela provoqua un appel d'air et les flammes jaillir dans la pièce. Elena était loin d'elle mais la fumée allait vite être dangereuse. Stefan avait déversé tant d'essence qu'il avait été pris de cours. Il n'avait même pas eu de lui dire qu'il y avait Elena… A croire que Saint Stefan pouvait faire preuve d'impulsivité lui aussi !

Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda par l'ouverture. C'était trop haut. Beaucoup trop haut. Elle allait mourir. Écrasée ou brûlée vive. Les flammes commencèrent à courir sur les rares poutres de la charpente. Le bruit était assourdissant. Tout craquait. Elle toussa et soudain, elle se sentit enserré. Une poutre enflammée était tombée sur elle. Damon s'était interposé et elle pouvait lire dans son regard toute sa douleur. Il poussa un hurlement en poussant de toutes ses forces pour les dégager de là. La seconde suivante, ils volaient. Damon les avait jetés par la fenêtre. Il amortit le plus gros du choc mais Elena eut tout de même le souffle coupé. Damon se releva brutalement, la faisant rouler sur le côté. Stefan était là, une seringue à la main, sans doute pleine de veine de Vénus, mais il était tellement surpris de voir Elena qu'il ne s'était pas jeté sur son frère comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Damon en profita, il se jeta sur la seringue, la brisant et déchira le bras de son frère d'une morsure profonde. Stefan tenta de se défendre et une lutte trop rapide pour être suivit avec une vue humaine débuta. Damon était fou de rage. Cette maison qui était devenue un immense brasier c'était en partie la sienne ! Cette fille qui avait failli brûler dedans, c'était son amie. Des dommages collatéraux qu'il ne supportait pas.

Elena reprit doucement son souffle. Elle suffoquait. La chute avait été violente. Un peu trop pour son corps d'humaine. En relevant la tête, elle vit des bribes de combat mais elle s'aperçu surtout que Stefan saignait. Damon semblait enragé. Fou furieux. Ce fut la première fois où elle s'en rendit réellement compte de la dangerosité qu'il pouvait dégageait. Il allait tuer son frère. Après, il s'en voudrait peut-être, pour le moment, ce meurtre était une idée fixe à laquelle Stefan tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper.

« DAMON ! »

Les coups s'enchaînaient et Stefan parvenait tout juste à les parer. Il ne pensait pas affronter Damon simplement le prendre « par surprise », dans la seconde suivant sa chute. La seconde était passée. La seringue était brisée … Il avait réveillé tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en son frère et il allait en payer le prix. Pourtant, il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose : que faisait Elena ici ? Elle hurlait le prénom de Damon. Encore et encore, pour tenter de l'arrêter. Elle n'y arriverait pas, il était incontrôlable. Enragé. A la seconde où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un pieu traversa son corps. Il poussa un cri. Il était cloué au sol, le pieu planté dans son ventre et Damon était perché sur lui. A genoux sur son corps, il le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus aciers. Des yeux de fous.

Il allait le poignarder en plein coeur lorsqu'Elena arriva à leur hauteur et toucha l'épaule du vampire. Stefan eut envie d'hurler, sachant pertinemment que dans l'état où il était, Damon allait rediriger l'agression sur elle et lui planter le pieu dans la poitrine. Damon arracha le pieu et jeta son bras en direction de l'intrus, quand il se rendit compte qu'on lui parler.

« Damon. Calmes-toi. »

Il retient son bras au dernier moment, égratignant tout de même la fille. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux, une longue seconde et vit qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Aussi invraisemblable que ce soit, elle semblait inquiète pour lui. D'un mouvement d'une rare violence, il se redressa pour planter le pieu de toutes ses forces dans Stefan. Elena poussa un cri et n'osa pas baisser les yeux. Un râle de douleur lui apprit simplement que Stefan n'était pas mort. La branche traversait son épaule, au-dessus du coeur.

Damon se redressa et avança vers elle. Sans hésiter, elle lui ouvrit ses bras et il se laissa tomber dedans. Son épaule suintait, des cloques étaient déjà formées et l'odeur de la chair brulée failli lui provoquer un haut le coeur. Elle tourna son regard vers Stefan. Ces blessures étaient encore plus importantes mais il cicatrisait déjà en dehors du pieu encore planté dans sa chair. Elle se demanda un moment pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas de Damon avant de se rendre compte que c'était à cause de la veine de Vénus. Il lui avait dit qu'il en avait absorbé de telle quantité qu'il ne retrouverait pas la pleine possession de ses moyens avant des mois et des mois.

Stefan poussa un grognement et elle comprit qu'il était en train de se dégager. Elle paniqua complètement à l'idée qu'il ne décide de finir le travail et de tuer son frère. Si elle pouvait arrêter Damon, l'histoire avait montré qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à Stefan. Damon vacillait de plus en plus. Il perdait du sang, ce qui ne devait vraiment pas aider. Stefan réussit presque à se libérer et se fut la révélation. Damon avait besoin de sang pour s'enfuir et elle, elle en avait plein. Elle tenait déjà Damon de son mieux dans ses bras, elle dégagea un peu plus son cou et lui murmura tout en fixant Stefan droit dans les yeux :

« Bois ! Bois et emmène-nous loin d'ici. »

Elle sentit nettement les crocs sur sa peau. Ils la cisaillèrent soudain, faisant perler le sang avant qu'il ne plonge vraiment ses dents dans son cou. Elle aurait cru que ce serait comme dans les films. Indolore ou carrément aphrodisiaque et qu'elle devrait faire face à la culpabilité de s'être comportée comme une traînée dès qu'il aurait fini de mordre. A la place, elle sentit chacun de ses nerfs protester contre cette intrusion. Ses muscles se tendirent contre les dents, la faisant un peu plus souffrir encore. Elle sentait la succion, une sensation étrange, inhabituelle … Elle se demanda si Damon saurait s'arrêter à temps et déjà, il relâchait la prise. Elle vit très clairement la blessure se refermer et la peau se reconstituer, comme s'il n'avait jamais été brûlé.

Stefan la regardait. Il semblait horrifié. Derrière eux, la maison brûlait toujours. Les pompiers avaient sans doute été appelés par Stefan, le pyromane anonyme, pour éviter de brûler l'ensemble de la forêt. On voyait déjà les sirènes au loin. Damon regardait le Manoir d'un air triste, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait envie de dire : 'non, on ne part pas. C'est ici chez moi.' Où allait-il aller ? Elle avait dit « loin d'ici » et il avait envie de la prendre au mot et de l'emmener loin, vraiment loin. Sur un autre continent ou une île perdue … mais il avait des choses à faire avant. Alors il l'attrapa, comme on attrape une princesse et s'enfuit loin des sirènes, loin de son frère, en direction de la maison des Gilbert.

Elena se laissa transporter sans rien dire. Durant un très long moment, elle vit le brasier derrière eux s'élever jusqu'au ciel. Elle était fatiguée. Elle s'endormit contre son épaule avant d'être arrivé à mi-chemin de la maison. Damon la couva du regard tranquillement. Il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable, à tuer Stefan et elle avait réussi à l'arrêter. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça.


End file.
